sexe, amour, magie et rock and roll
by Ariane
Summary: des OS lemon sur notre couple phare MALEC, bref je ne vous en dis pas plus a part qu'ils sont beaux, ils sont jeunes et ils s'aiment
1. enterrement de vie de garçon

**Salut à tous, ils sont beaux, sexy et on les aime et tout le monde trouve qu'on ne les mets pas assez en scène et bien j'ai décidé de vous faire mon recueil (ce sont des fictions que j'écris moi même) d'OS en monde Lemon Magnus/Alec**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Enterrement de vie de garçon**

Le mariage d'Alexander Lightwood devait avoir lieu le lendemain en début d'après-midi et comme toute sœur qui se respecte Izzy avait mis un point d'honneur de lui faire un enterrement de vie de garçon de ce nom. Elle avait vu les choses en grand. Rien n'était trop beau pour son big brother.

D'ailleurs elle s'apprêtait à aller le chercher dans la chambre de l'institut. Alec avait été contraint et forcé d'y revenir pendant une semaine sous prétexte qu'on ne peut pas dormir dans le même lit que sa moitié juste avant le mariage. De plus, sans cette tension sexuelle qui dominait le couple, la nuit de noce promettait de faire couler beaucoup d'encre et pas que de l'encre d'ailleurs.

Isabelle avait préparé une tenue parfaite et entendait des cris au travers de la porte, ouvrant doucement elle reçut un morceau de tissu sur le nez

« Isabelle Lightwood, rends-moi de suite ma tenue de chasseur d'ombre je refuse de porter cet accoutrement ridicule »

« Il en est hors de question, c'est ton dernier jour célibataire big brother, non seulement tu vas mettre ce magnifique ensemble que je t'ai préparé mais en plus tu vas t'éclater. Demain c'est terminé mon grand, tu auras la bague au doigt et tu ne pourras plus faire un pas de travers »

« Izzy je ne m'appelle pas Magnus Bane. Tu es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis que je dois porter ce pantalon de cuir moulant noir recouvert de volutes dorées et cette chemise bleue rebrodée de perles ? C'est une mauvaise blague »

« Alec, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de te prendre la tête et écouter ce que je te demande. Tu ne regretteras rien de ta soirée. De plus je ferai des photos souvenirs de toi habillé aussi sexy qui a mon avis plairons plus que tout à ton futur mari »

« Tu as intérêt à te taire auprès de Magnus à propos de cet accoutrement car sinon il risque de tenter de me faire porter des couleurs et je refuse. Je le fais uniquement pour ce soir et ce qui se passera à cet enterrement de vie de garçon ne pourra pas sortir du groupe. »

« OK, on t'attend en bas, dépêche-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas être en retard »

Décidément, Alec trouvait que sa sœur était excessive. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer un excentrique alors que sa sœur s'en mêle, c'était le summum. Regardant les fringues, il imaginait bien le corps de son mari les portant mais pas lui. Bon sang, il allait enfin pouvoir se marier demain, un petit sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Demain il unirait sa vie, sa destinée et surtout son cœur au plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Il avait d'ailleurs une surprise à faire à Magnus. Catarina et Raphael avaient trouvé un lien magique à propos du sang afin qu'Alec puisse devenir immortel, enfin tant que Magnus et lui s'aimeraient puis qu'il s'agissait d'un rite demandant aux deux époux de s'échanger leur sang. De ce fait, l'immortalité du sorcier serait transmise sans obliger Alec de perdre ses runes ou de devenir vampire. Mais ce lien ne pouvant exister sans amour, il ne pouvait être s'accomplir que le jour du mariage.

Réajustant la chemise qu'il trouvait un peu trop moulante, il passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux en bataille et retrouva la bande qui l'attendaient en bas.

Évidemment, ils étaient tous sur leur 31 version rave party. Isabelle portait une jolie robe moulante couleur rouge sang et fendue jusque la cuisse. Clary avait opté pour une combinaison bustier en dentelle noire. Jace, son fiancé, portait une chemise noire ouverte à moitié sur un pantalon blanc et Simon avait encore emprunté un des costumes de Raphaël en soie bleue avec une chemise blanche. Bref, la soirée s'annonçait chaude et alcoolisée, en tout cas pour ce qu'Alec avait pu en déduire.

« C'est l'heure de te bander les yeux, tu vas devoir faire tout ce que l'on t'ordonne » annonça Jace en passant un foulard de soie bleue sur les yeux d'Alec. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir des palpitations. Il se sentait un minimum en sécurité dans l'institut et il avait sur lui sa stèle, mais Jace lui avait retiré toutes ses autres armes estimant que le lieu dans lequel il se rendaient ne nécessitait pas de protection, en tout cas pas pour le futur marié. Ils étaient peut-être un peu foufou à l'idée de fêter le futur mariage d'Alec mais pas idiots non plus et de sortir sans défense. Izzy remonta la manche de son frère et lui fit passer un bracelet très fin autour du bras

« J'ai demandé à papa de te faire forger un fouet en électrum, ne te tracasse pas il est très discret. Il te suffit de penser à lui et il se transformera en chaine. De cette manière tu pourras ligoter quelqu'un si tu te sens agressé et c'est aussi un cadeau de mariage » lui murmura sa sœur avant de les pousser dehors tout e tenant son frère par le bras.

Une limousine avait été affrétée par les bons soins des Lightwood et Alec put retirer son bandeau à l'intérieur puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir le trajet grâce aux vitres teintées. Le champagne coulait à flot et se laissant porter par le jeu, Alec se détendit un peu en se laissant porter par les bulles. Après tout, rien de bien grave ne pourrait se passer et c'était l'occasion de faire la fête avec sa famille. Il avait quand même demandé à sa sœur de ne pas inviter d'étrangers à cette fiesta. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Luke ou encore Kyle mais n'étant pas fans de fiesta, il préférait le faire en petit comité.

Arrivé devant une grande bâtisse décorée pour l'occasion de rouge, d'or et de lumière flashy, Izzy remit le bandeau sur les yeux d'Alec. Ce dernier qui avait pu entre apercevoir la façade, eu un léger hoquet de surprise. En effet, une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, il put enfin retirer définitivement le bandeau et se retrouva plongé dans un salon de l'érotisme immense.

Dans les longues allées, on pouvait voir un peu de tout, passant de la lingerie aux sex toys ou encore pour des stands publicitaires d'acteurs érotiques. Au centre même un immense podium avec une barre de pool danse était prise d'assaut car une actrice X venait faire son show en ayant pris au hasard un gars de la salle. La danse était très très suggestive et pourtant ce n'était que la partie publique. Différentes alcôves aménagées attendaient les plus téméraires pour des coins câlins aux thématiques variées

Alec passait par toutes les couleurs en voyant ce spectacle devant les yeux. Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

Il se retourna et pris la direction de la sortie

« J'avais dit pas d'exagération et vous faites tout le contraire. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. Ça me met mal à l'aise. »

« Attend Alec, ne t'énerve pas, on a réservé une partie privée, nous savons très bien que les froufrous féminins ne te tentent pas mais un enterrement de vie de garçon ne se fait pas sans certaines choses. Je te jure tu ne seras pas déçu »

Le jeune homme aurait voulu activer sa rune d'invisibilité. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec sa tenue, le fait d'avoir entendu partie privée et des choses indispensables à un enterrement de vie de garçon, il commençait à avoir des sueurs.

Jace lui passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules

« Tu me fais confiance ? Ressent ta rune de parabataï et tu verras qu'il n'y a aucun danger, c'est juste une fête. On ne fera rien que tu ne désires pas »

« Attend quand on fera ton enterrement de vie de garçon, je ne vais pas te louper » murmura le jeune homme aux yeux bleus pour éviter que Clary n'entende ses dires.

OoOoO

L'alcôve dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés était aux couleurs Or et rouge lie de vin comme la chemise Bollywood qu'Alec préférait dans les fringues de son fiancé. Cette fameuse tunique qu'il portait le jour où il avait sauvé Luke. Cela rassura un peu Alec. Ils prirent place dans les sofas et une fée vint leur apporter diverses boissons et amuse bouches. Bref la soirée pouvait commencer.

La petite troupe s'amusait à se raconter leurs mésaventures et en même temps à retracer la relation d'Alec et Magnus en essayant d'en savoir plus sur toute la partie ou ces deux-là avaient caché leur relation à tous, Alec ne voulant pas dévoiler son homosexualité ni sa préférence pour une créature obscure.

D'un coup, un coin de la pièce s'éclaira et un divan couleur rouge fut mis en évidence ainsi qu'une barre de pool dance

« Non non non non, pas de Strip teaser, par pitié » implora Alec alors qu'Izzy lui faisait signe de s'installer confortablement sur ce canapé

« Alexander, tu vas te détendre et profiter du spectacle et c'est un ordre »

Le jeune homme tira la tronche mais écouta ses amis, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. La musique sexy back de Justin Timberlake se mit en route et un homme habillé en uniforme bleu de la marine fit son apparition. Il portait des gants assortis et sur sa tête trônait un képi et un loup pour masquer son visage.

Alec déglutissait, lui qui avait toujours adoré les mecs en uniforme, là il était servi. De plus, le gars avait l'air d'avoir une plastique irréprochable, ce qui rendit Alec curieux mais stressé. Pouvait-il ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre que Magnus ? il avala son cocktail cul sec alors que derrière lui il pouvait entendre des applaudissements à tout rompre de la part de ses amis.

Une sorte de brouillard de fumée fit son apparition alors que l'homme retirait tranquillement sa veste et la balança sur le nez d'un Alec rouge tomate. Ce dernier la fit voler par terre afin de pouvoir profiter du spectacle, quelque chose l'envoutait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

L'homme en tout cas semblait très bon danseur vu les acrobaties qu'il pratiquait sur la barre. C'était une danse lascive à certains moments et à d'autres plus acrobatique. Retirant alors sa chemise, il laissa apparaitre une peau matte cachée à certains endroits par un linge de corps très très moulant blanc.

L'aine des Lightwood se sentait mal, surtout que le Strip teaser s 'approcha de lui et lui passa la ceinture qu'il portait autour du cou afin d'approcher le visage du chasseur d'ombre près du sien. Alec pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de cet homme et malgré sa réticence, il se sentait devenir plutôt à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Bon sang quelle torture. Il pensait à Magnus et était honteux d'avoir des réactions pour quelqu'un d'autre mais la musique et l'alcool aidait à la démesure. D'un coup sec, le gars arracha son pantalon afin de se retrouver en boxer blanc lui aussi. Il prit place dangereusement sur les genoux du futur marié. Lentement il faisait remonter ses mains sous la chemise bleue du jeune Lightwood qui ressentait de plus en plus des milliers de frissons

Alors que l'homme approchait ses lèvres de celle d'Alec, ce dernier fit un mouvement de recul.

« Arrêtez non je ne veux pas, je suis... je suis fiancé non… »

L'homme mit un doigt ganté sur la bouche d'Alec et fit un petit signe à Jace. Ce dernier traça une rune au sol et un halo de lumière survint d'un des gants comme si une rune avait été activée.

Alec se stoppa net et attrapant cette main, il en retira le bout de tissu qui laissa voir une rune bien particulière, celle de l'alliance entre els néphilims et les créatures obscures. Seulement celle-ci avait subi une légère modification

« Tu veux toujours que j'arrête Alexander » susurra alors l'homme qui venait de faire tomber son képi pour dévoiler une chevelure zébrée or et noir

« Ma…Mag..Magnus ? »

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te livrer en pâture à un inconnu Alexander ? C'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon mais je reste possessif et jaloux » lui annonça le sorcier avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec. Les 4 amis prirent la poudre d'escampette afin d'aller faire des emplettes dans la partie publique pour a nuit de noce des deux hommes.

Dans l'alcôve, le sorcier avait attrapé la stèle du chasseur d'ombre et traça l'évolution de la rune d'alliance sur le dos de la main de son fiancé. Celui-ci fut capable en se concentrant de calquer ses ressentis sur ceux de Magnus. La sensation était incroyable, extrême, intense, magique. D'ailleurs il put sentir le courant électrique lui parcourir le corps quand Bane lança un sortilège d'insonorisation et de fermeture des portes. Hors de question que quiconque vienne les déranger. Après tout c'était leur enterrement de vie de garçons à eux. Très peu orthodoxe mais le leur.

Le sorcier claqua à nouveau des doigts afin de faire boire un peu de champagne à Alec, ce dernier avait l'air un peu retourné face à la situation.

« Du calme mon amour, tout va bien » annonça Magnus en trinquant avec son futur époux.

« Je suis honteux et gêné d'avoir pu... ressentir quelque chose… »

« J'ai senti à quel moment tu as commencé à frissonner et c'est quand j'ai retiré ma chemise, même si j'avais le visage caché, tu as su au fond de toi que c'était moi, tu connais chaque parcelle de mon corps et maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais t'offrir ton cadeau d'enterrement de vie de garçon »

« Un cadeau ? lequel ? »

« Une folle nuit d'amour dans cet antre de la luxure »

Et Magnus replongea sur les lèvres d'Alec pour l'embrasser, son baiser fut chaste au début mais au fur et à mesure, il s'intensifia. Le jeune néphilim ouvrit la bouche et se laisser porter par la langue coquine de Magnus. Lentement, leurs langues se frôlaient, s'enlaçaient, tout comme Magnus qui frottait son bassin de manière très sexy contre l'érection de son ange. Tout en gardant leurs bouches scellées, bane déboutonna la chemise bleue d'Alec. Il faut dire que le néphilim était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il savait très bien en donnant cette tenue à isabelle que ça serait parfait porté par l'ainé des Lightwood. Magnus quitta les lèvres d'Alec pour commencer à dessiner avec sa langue le contour des runes qui étaient dessinées sur le torse du chasseur d'ombre. La plus belle de toute étant bien sur celle de l'amour qui était apparue quand Alec avait été rechercher son sorcier a Edom. Le plus jeune se sentait bizarre, un sentiment étrange entre le fait de sentir les caresses et de les donner. Il faut dire que les créations de runes de Clary Fray étaient exceptionnelles.

« Humm … Magnus.. oui… »

Relevant sa tête délicatement le sorcier demanda à son amant s'il devait garder son loup sur les yeux ou le retirer avant de commencer les choses plus sérieuses. Tout en faisant cette demande, il retira le maillot de corps pour se retrouver uniquement en caleçon blanc. Le jeune homme incapable de prononcer le moindre mot lui fit signe de le garder.

Retirant la ceinture et le pantalon d'Alec, Magnus continua son exploration des runes, il prenait un malin plaisir à caresser la zone tout autour de l'intimité d'Alec sans toucher ce dernier. Le rouge devint plus écarlate sur les joues du néphilim quand le sorcier lui ôta son dernier rempart de tissu. C'était comme s'il se donnait au sorcier pour la première fois, grisant, envoutant, sensationnel et quand le sorcier prit l'objet de ses désirs en bouche, Alec suffoqua tant le plaisir était immense. Pourtant le futur mari d'Alexander faisait les choses calmement, d'abords de petits coups de langue sur le sexe érigé avant de descendre par une pluie de baisers tout le long de ce dernier. Le jeune homme se retrouva allongé sur le sofa et maintenait la tête de Magnus entre ses cuisses. L'homme comprit alors qu'il était temps de faire voir les étoiles à son amant et saisit le sexe d'Alec entièrement dans sa bouche. Il jouait de sa langue, comme quand on prend plaisir à lécher une crème glacée, goulument, avec des mouvements bien calculés de va et viens.

Voulant lui rendre la pareille, Alec essaya de changer de position pour retirer le boxer blanc de Magnus et le fit se positionner au-dessus de lui dans le sens inverse a sa position, de cette manière les deux hommes pouvaient se prodiguer les mêmes caresses et en même temps les ressentir. Leurs langues jouaient sur leurs sexes tendus et des gémissements étouffés se firent entendre dans toute l'alcôve. Sentant que la jouissance de Magnus était proche, Alec fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite et bloqua son partenaire afin que celui-ci puisse se libérer une première fois dans sa bouche. Il comptait bien se la jouer sexy et quand il reçut le liquide doux et chaud, il se retourna afin de partager un baiser passionné avec son sorcier, une goutte blanche coulait le long des lèvres de Magnus et Alec vint la repêcher par un coup de langue mutin.

« Alexander » murmura Magnus avant qu'Alec décide de repartir dans l'exploration du corps de son futur époux. Lentement il se mit à califourchon sur le sorcier qui se retrouva allongé sous le chasseur d'ombre. Les yeux de bane devinrent félins et il laissa sa partie démoniaque prendre le dessus. Voyant que Magnus voulait le dominer, il renversa la situation et commanda au bracelet de lui attacher les poignets.

Le sorcier devenait fou sous cette vue de son amour, nu et entièrement livré à lui. Alors qu'il se re-masturbait afin d'avoir une érection parfaite pour pouvoir faire l'amour correctement à Alexander, il se remit à la tâche avec sa bouche sur le membre de son amant, après tout Alec n'avait pas encore joui. Les deux hommes étaient plus qu'excité et voyant le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn se toucher par des vas et viens très cadencés, le néphilim par la rune ressentait les mouvements que le sorcier se procurait à lui-même tout en ressentant le plaisir de la fellation qu'on lui offrait. Ne sachant plus sur quelle dimension, il se trouvait, il se laissa aller et jouit à son tour dans des cris intenses.

Décidant qu'il était temps de passer a des choses encore plus sérieuse, Bane prit le temps de préparer son amour en le massant avec deux doigts et surtout en commençant à stimuler le point précis qui faisait que celui du dessous ressentait un plaisir intégral. En plus ici il n'y avait ni dominant, ni dominé par le fait que les deux hommes pouvaient calquer leurs désirs. Une osmose parfaite se faisait.

« Magnus… je t'en prie… »

Le sorcier se mit à rire en lui-même car Alec était incapable de dire Magnus prend moi mais bon il n'en pensait pas moins.

Écartant les cuisses de son amour, le sorcier vint prendre place dans son fourreau favori. L'étroitesse et la chaleur du néphilim était une extase totale. Au départ les coups de reins étaient doux et légers mais au fur et à mesure, le sorcier augmenta la cadence alors que de sa main libre, il imprimait le même mouvement sur le sexe de son partenaire. Alec gémissait alors que Magnus venait reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser était brutal et doux à la fois, il y avait un savant mélange de plaisirs diverses qui firent vite approcher de la petite mort les deux amants. La jouissance était si proche que quand Alec l'atteignit, il en tomba dans les pommes. Le sorcier suivi et réveilla doucement son bien aimé

« Waouh, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi comblé que ce soir » murmura Alec en retirant le masque des yeux de Magnus. Il put alors observer le sorcier dont quelques larmes coulaient le long des joues

« Je t'aime si fort Alexander » annonça le sorcier en le serrant dans ses bras. Autant il pouvait profiter de lui maintenant, autant il allait continuer car il savait qu'un jour ces moments se raconteraient au passé. Voyant les larmes continuant de couler, Alec comprit de suite ce dont il s'agissait

« Magnus bane, mon amour, mon sorcier, demain, Catarina et Raphaël vont proposer de partager ton immortalité avec moi par un pacte de magie et de sang, nous serons unis à jamais tant que nous nous aimerons »

Le sorcier eu un coup au cœur et embrassa son futur époux en le remerciant

« Magnus, tu pourrais faire apparaitre un jacuzzi, après tout nous sommes dans le temple de la luxure alors autant en profiter »

« Mais où est passé le jeune Alexander Lightwood, jeune homme respectant les lois et très très gêné une fois qu'il s'agit de sexe ? »

« Il a été perverti par l'homme le plus merveilleux de la terre et d'ailleurs il va l'épouser demain, donc en attendant continuons cette folle nuit torride que tu me dois »

Magnus changea entièrement la décoration de la pièce afin d'assouvir de nouveaux plaisirs encore inexpérimentés. La vie allait être longue et bien remplie avec ce jeune homme qu'était Alexander Lightwood. Non seulement Magnus était certain de la fidélité de son jeune amant mais en plus ce dernier se laissait enfin aller aux plaisirs de la vie.

* * *

 **Fin ( pour celui-ci)**

 **Verdict par une review?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	2. au grand méchant loup

**Hello, me voici avec un nouvel OS de sexe magie amour & rock and roll donc attention Lemon**

 **Petit délire sur le thème carnaval**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Au grand méchant loup

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aller à un bal masqué au pandémonium ? Alec se le demandait bien. Et il se demandait surtout comment se faisait-il qu'il avait tiré au sort ce costume. En tout cas une chose était certaine, le tirage avait été truqué.

« Alec ? ton costume te convient ? » demanda sa sœur en arrivant vers lui.

« J'ai une tête à l'apprécier ? » demanda-t-il rageur en se cachant davantage derrière le rideau.

« Allons ne fait pas ton timide Alexander » ! glissa une voix à son oreille le poussant à sursauter.

« MAGNUS BANE » ! hurla-t-il en le reconnaissant.

« Izzy je m'occupe de lui, » s'exclama le sorcier un sourire étrange fixé aux lèvres.

« Comme tu le désires » lui sourit Isabelle en trouvant que son frère n'avait quand même pas eu vraiment de chance.

Pour plus d'explication, voici ce qui s'était produit. Voulant à nouveau organiser une soirée au pandémonium pour une raison débile, Magnus Bane eu l'idée de faire un bal masqué. Pour une fois, il avait envie de permettre aux gens de prendre une identité qui n'était pas la leur. L'idée avait été acceptée avec enthousiasme par certains et avec réticence par d'autres. Afin de ne pas se retrouver avec deux fois le même costume, Magnus avait fait tirer au sort les chasseurs d'ombre leur tenue. Et bien entendu, le sorcier était venu voir la petite merveille que portait son cher Alexander. Il faut dire que le tirage au sort avait été quelque peu manipulé par les bons soins du sorcier.

Il était bel et bien coincé le chasseur d'ombre avec Magnus. Ce dernier l'avait emmené dans la chambre afin de soi-disant parfaire la tenue de son amant.

Refermant la porte dès que la silhouette aux cheveux noirs fut passée devant lui, Bane laissa échapper un soupir avant de regarder Alec qui lui tournait le dos. Il se félicitait intérieurement de lui avoir choisi un tel costume. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se plierait à ce cinéma et pourtant devant lui se tenait Alexander Gideon Lightwood habillé en petit chaperon rouge, comme dans le conte du même nom. Et le sorcier devait bien avouer que de le voir ainsi était plus à son goût qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi la clef de la porte fut glissée dans la poche arrière de son propre costume.

Alec se retourna et le regarda d'un air méprisant.

« Je suppose que…. Que c'est une de tes idées, ce maudit costume ! » déclama le chasseur d'ombre en soulevant un pan de sa jupe

Magnus passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, alors que s'allumait dans ses yeux une flamme qu'Alec ne lui avait jamais vue. Et c'est ce qui le poussa à reculer d'un pas alors que le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn lui avançait au même rythme. Alec se sentait comme une proie … oui, il se sentait traqué.

« Dis-moi Alexander, connais-tu l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ? »

« Vaguement, je ne suis pas du genre à écouter ce genre d'histoire. Ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une vieille malade, d'une gamine et d'un loup ? les deux femmes se font manger par la créature obscure et fin de l'histoire ? »

« Je vais devoir te l'enseigner je crois », sourit l'asiatique en passant dans un rayon de lune.

« COMMENT CELA SE FAIT QUE TU SOIS FRINGUE AUSSI ELEGAMMENT ? »

Alec venait de voir le costume de Magnus. Lui était déguisé en vampire, ce qui lui allait fort bien se mit à penser le néphilim. Après tout, il connaissait bien le monde des créatures obscures et par sa magie, il avait blanchi sa peau.

« Il était une fois, une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon rouge.  
Un jour sa mère ayant cuit et fait des galettes, lui dit… »

« Magnus à quoi tu joues ? » s'exclama le chasseur d'ombre une octave plus haut que d'habitude en le voyant se rapprocher de lui tout en lui contant l'histoire.

S'il continuait ainsi il serait contre le mur en moins de deux secondes.

« Va voir comme se porte ta mère grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade, porte-lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre. Le Petit Chaperon rouge partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans un autre Village. En passant dans un bois elle rencontra compère le Loup, qui eut bien envie de la manger ; mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques Bûcherons qui étaient dans la Forêt », continua le sorcier.

Son piège se refermait. Alexander était collé contre le mur, dans ce petit costume qui lui allait à ravir, Bane en salivait d'avance.

« Que dirais-tu de jouer le petit chaperon rouge ? »

« Pardon ? tu m'as bien regardé ? » souffla Alec abruti par cette question imbécile.

« Tu répondras plus tard je continue. Il lui demanda où elle allait ; la pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas qu'il est dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un Loup, lui dit : Je vais voir ma Mère-grand, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère lui envoie. Demeure-t-elle bien loin ? lui dit le Loup. Oh ! oui, dit le Petit Chaperon rouge, c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, là-bas, à la première maison du Village. Eh bien, dit le Loup, je veux l'aller voir aussi ; je m'y en vais par ce chemin ici, et toi par ce chemin-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera. »

Alec se sentait bizarre, son amant n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de lui.

« Magnus ! ça suffit ! »

« Je peux jouer le grand méchant loup si tu veux ! »

« PARDON ? EH QU'EST-CE QUE AHHH ! RETIRE TA MAIN ! »

La main de l'asiatique venait de glisser le long des hanches du néphilim et lui caressait désormais les cuisses, faisant augmenter la chaleur entre eux. Sans le contrôler vraiment, l'ainé des Lightwood laissa un gémissement glisser entre ses lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus le désir du plus vieux contre lui. Appuyant son corps sur celui du shadowhunter, Magnus esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son histoire.

« J'abrège peut-être non ? … oui disons simplement que le loup arriva en premier, et mangea la grand-mère pour accueillir par la suite le petit chaperon rouge. Blablabla, tires la chevillette et la bobinette cherra … »

Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres roses du jeune homme aux yeux bleus alors que Magnus glissait les siennes contre la peau de son cou. Alec se laissait aller ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Le Loup, la voyant entrer lui dit en se cachant dans le lit sous la couverture : Mets la galette et le petit pot de beurre sur la huche, et viens te coucher avec moi. Le Petit Chaperon rouge se déshabille, et va se mettre dans le lit. »

Bane desserra le corsage du brun laissant l'une de ses mains allez caresser le torse de son amoureux alors que sa langue glissait le long de la carotide qui lui était offerte.

« Elle lui dit : Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras ? C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, ma fille. »

A ces mots, Magnus serra Alec dans ses bras, le décollant du mur pour le pousser sur la table de nuit à côté du lit à baldaquin. Laissant le néphilim grogner de frustration. Bane esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes ? C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant. Disons que dans nos circonstances les grandes jambes serviront à te soutenir. »

Le sorcier faufila l'un de ses genoux entre ceux de son amant, une main glissa sous la jupe et agrippa le dessous du brun avant de s'aventurer jusqu'au sexe de celui-ci gonflé du désir que lui avait insinué son sorcier.

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes oreilles ? C'est pour mieux écouter, mon enfant. »

Alec échappa un râle de plaisir lorsque la main de Magnus se mit en mouvement sur sa verge tendue.

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux ? C'est pour mieux voir, mon enfant. »

Les joues du brun couché sous l'asiatique s'enflammèrent alors qu'il se libérait dans la main de celui-ci dans un râle puissant

« Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents ? C'est pour te manger. Et en disant ces mots, ce méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon rouge, et la mangea. »

A ces derniers mots Magnus laissa sa langue parcourir les lèvres de son néphilim avant de s'aventurer à explorer sa bouche avec entrain. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le faire gémir, pas longtemps pour le faire jouir, maintenant c'était à son tour. Son désir ne se faisait que trop durement ressentir au niveau de son bas ventre, beaucoup trop durement. Depuis combien de temps avait-il imaginé cette soirée ? Combien de temps qu'il avait tourné dans son esprit tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables ? Trop de fois. Et tout autant de fois qu'il avait dut se libérer seul. Certes il avait eu Alec dans son lit par les voies plus classiques mais le sorcier en voulait toujours plus. Il savait que son amant était très jouette pour le sexe et l'excentricité du sorcier se faisait sentir par ce désir inavoué des jeux de rôles a titre sexuels

Aujourd'hui Bane le tenait sous lui, palettant de désir alors pas question de laisser échapper cette chance. Arrachant totalement les dessous du brun, il cassa le baiser avant de le regarder. Sur ses doigts gouttait toujours le sperme d'Alec, et c'est à l'aide de celui-ci qu'il entreprit de le préparer.

« Alexander », souffla-t-il en insérant un doigt en lui.

Il grimaça en l'entendant une petite plainte de douleur, alors que ses ongles lui labouraient les épaules. Sa bouche pendant ce temps-là marquait le cou qui s'offrait à lui et tremblait sous la cadence de la respiration d'Alec. Après quelques mouvements, il ajouta un second doigt, poussant son partenaire à pousser des gémissements plutôt sexy avant de retrouver ses lèvres et de lui dévorer la bouche goulument. Ses doigts à l'intérieur de son ange ne lui suffisaient plus, il en voulait plus. Les arrachant à la douce moiteur d'Alec, Magnus laissa sa verge tendue sortir de son pantalon et la présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité du chasseur d'ombre.

La vision du néphilim rouge de plaisir le poussa à sourire avant que ses lèvres ne laissent échapper un soupir de bonheur quand il s'enfonça en lui pour commencer ses va-et-vient. Lentement au départ, laissant le temps à Alec de s'habituer à sa présence, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à sa libération et celle du néphilim une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne t'avais pas prévenu … mais les loups sont méchants. Surtout les grands méchants loups. »

Alec Gronda

« Bien … maintenant que tu le sais tu te méfieras. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ne me montre plus ton petit derrière ou je te saute dessus et te dévore encore une fois. »

« Oh mais je compte bien recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies que je te prenne » se mit à rire Alec

« Décidément jeune néphilim, je ne me lasserai jamais de nous, de t'avoir à mes côtés »

Et en l'embrassant, d'un claquement de doigt, la tenue d'Alec se transforma en celle du prince Éric de la petite sirène alors que Magnus arborait celle d'Aladin

« Je pense que tu seras plus à l'aise habillé de cette façon mon tendre prince » lui murmura Magnus avant de l'emmener par le bras au pandémonium. Et encore Alec n'avait pas vu le bureau décoré à la manière des milles et une nuit promettant à cette soirée d'autres merveilles, notamment celle d'Aladin déshabillant le prince Éric sur un tapis volant, mais ça, ça serait pour après minuit, si Alec se montrait sage et docile. Ou pas…

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	3. Evidence

**Coucou, me voici dans une fiction où le mariage Alec et Lydia a eu lieu, Clary est la sœur de Jace.**

 **C'est juste pour préciser le contexte, maintenant à vous d'apprécier -)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **EVIDENCE**

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Lydia déposa sa stèle sur le bureau et prit place sur ce dernier. Elle regardait Alec d'un ton neutre, assez ennuyée.

« De quoi ? » S'enquit le chasseur d'ombre.

« Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire mais… Voilà, tu sais comme moi que notre couple bat de l'aile depuis un moment déjà… »

Inquiet, Alec se tendit sur son siège.

« Lydia ? »

La jolie blonde prit place aux côtés du brun sur le canapé. Son ventre distendu la rendait plus rayonnante que jamais. Elle posa sa main tendrement sur son enfant à venir en avouant :

« C'est celui de Jace. »

L'annonce tomba telle un poignard séraphique tranchant un démon.

« Quoi ? »

La voix d'Alec était aiguë, il n 'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Tu couches avec mon frère ? » Continua-t-il, en sentant son cœur s'emplir de colère.

« C'est arrivé deux fois, quand tu étais à Idris pour les rapports sur l'institut. Nous sommes amoureux, Alec. »

« Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire accepter ça ? As-tu la moindre idée de la douleur que me provoque votre trahison ? »

Le néphilim se leva d'un bond, il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et sa femme.

« Trois ans que nous partageons notre vie, trois ans que je te fais confiance et voilà ce que je récolte ! Avec Jace en plus, Par l'ange c'est impossible ! »

L'écho de sa colère résonnait dans toute la maison. Lydia, le regard fuyant, lança :

« Je suis désolée. »

« Va-t'en, feula l'archer ».

« Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchit, tu sais. Nous ne voulions pas te blesser. Puis, nous nous sommes aperçut que peu importe le chemin choisi, quelqu'un souffrirait. Nous avons donc pensé d'abord au bébé, comprends-nous. Je te le répète en toute sincérité… Nous sommes désolés. »

La colère d'Alec se transforma en douleur profonde.

« Emballe tes affaires. Je veux que tout disparaisse d'ici mon retour. Tu n'es qu'une trainée. Et dire que tu voulais diriger un institut. Pathétique »

Le regard dur que lança Alec à sa femme bouleversa cette dernière. Elle s'était promis de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions mais c'était insupportable de voir le chasseur d'ombre dans un tel état. Elle sanglota en s'excusant encore. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de rédemption. Elle avait brisé les lois et il la ferait payer comme l'ont toujours fait les Lightwood.

Son regard brouillé par les larmes suivit l'homme qu'elle avait jadis aimé sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

OoOoO

Alec n'arrivait pas à distinguer tous les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis les aveux de Lydia. De la haine, de la jalousie, des doutes, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la solitude. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour les identifier tous. Sans même sans apercevoir, ses pieds l'avaient mené chez son frère. Sa grande maison était en plein cœur de New-York, dans un quartier animé de jour comme de nuit. En effet, il n'aimait plus vivre à l'institut, il préférait les quartiers chauds pour travailler en toute discrétion.

Le brun ne se donna pas la peine de sonner, il préféra entrer comme une tornade. À cette heure-là son parabataï devrait être là à s'entrainer.

« Jace ? » Appela-t-il quand il fut dans le hall d'entrée.

Le susnommé sortit la tête de son bureau.

« Alec, mon frère d'arme ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Le poing du jeune Lightwood s'envola naturellement et atterrit sans douceur sur le nez retroussé de son frère adoptif. La force du coup projeta Jace contre le cadre de la porte, qu'il se prit de plein fouet.

« Sale traître », cracha l'aîné en revenant aussi sec sur ses pas.

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de s'expliquer son manteau noir vola derrière lui lors de sa sortie. Alec referma la porte, à peine plus soulagé qu'à son entrée.

Perdu, il erra un peu dans les rues de plus en plus sombres de New-York. Elles reflétaient mal son état d'être : des éclats de rires s'échappaient des bars et restaurants bondés des parages, la lumière douce qu'émettaient les lampadaires conférait au dédale de ses passages un aspect chaleureux et sécuritaire.

Ah, un cul-de-sac. Le noiraud ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps et fit demi-tour. C'est là qu'il remarqua ce Pub à l'air calme, ses portes grandes ouvertes l'incitèrent à y entrer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, il pouvait bien virer la cuite de sa vie, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Il était seul, désormais. Terriblement seul. De toute façon qui l'en tiendrais rigueur ?

Il passa la porte, plus abattu que jamais. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur le parquet ciré qu'une voix retentit du fond de la salle.

« Alexander Ça fait longtemps ! »

Que foutait le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn dans un tel endroit ? Peu enclin à discuter avec cette créature obscure qu'il avait rembarré quelques années auparavant, Alec fit demi-tour vivement.

« Attends », fit son ancien allié en le rattrapant sur le porche.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te voir », grogna le brun en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du plus vieux.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit Magnus tout à coup, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Non. »

L'honnêteté d'Alec était sans équivoque. Il connaissait bien le jeune homme et comme qui dirait la loi et la loi et ce garçon avait toujours été franc.

« Viens boire un verre, » décida le plus grand des deux hommes en entraînant l'archer à l'intérieur.

Alec, certes encore un peu réticent en apparence, se laissa aller.

« Tu n'es pas avec Camille ? »

Camille était l'ex compagne de Magnus, une vampire sexy qui était souvent collée aux basques du sorcier

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur la conversation.

« Je ne vais pas la laisser gâcher mes conquêtes, ne sois pas idiot. »

L'aîné Lightwood roula les yeux, blasé. Il était vraiment venu draguer, cet idiot.

« Tu n'as pas changé Sorcier », soupira Alec en s'asseyant à une table en retrait, juste en face de son compagnon.

« Toi si, » trancha le grand brun, l'air sérieux. « Comment vas ta femme ? »

Alec se tendit comme un arc. Magnus se maudit d'avoir découvert le pot aux roses si vite. Il faut dire qu'il avait voulu empêcher le mariage mais c'était trop tard malheureusement.

« Très bien », cracha le brun. « Elle est enceinte de Jace, c'est le comble du bonheur…Non ? »

C'était plus grave que ce à quoi Magnus avait songé. Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette déclaration choquante.

« Elle te l'a avoué quand ? » Demanda le sorcier de Brooklyn après une longue minute de silence.

« Tout à l'heure. »

« Et Jace ? »

« Je suis allé chez l'ai frappé. Je suis reparti.

\- Cogné ? Tu as cogné ton parabataï ? »

« Mon poing a atterri par inadvertance sur son joli nez. Le pauvre qui se trouvait parfait, il doit avoir le visage bleu à l'heure qu'il est, vu le bruit »

Le plus scandaleux dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Alec ne paraissait même pas regretter son geste.

La serveuse vînt enfin prendre leur commande, mettant fin au malaise grandissant de Magnus. Quand elle s'en fut, il ne put empêcher son regard de se balader sur ses courbes gracieuses. Alexander soupira d'exaspération. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour l'énerver à ce point sans même ouvrir la bouche ?

« Une paire de fesses et te voilà niais comme on en voit rarement ! » Se moqua le brun, dédaigneux.

« Tu sais depuis quand je n'ai pas touché une femme ou même un homme ? »

« Non. Je n'étais pas en ville, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à Idris »

« Voilà. Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi profiter de la vue. »

Encore une fois, un silence pesant régna entre eux. Alec le brisa d'une question des plus délicates.

« Tu es encore célibataire ? Je pensais que les barrières autour de ton cœur s'étaient brisées »

Une bière et un whisky atterrirent brutalement sur la table. Alec s'empara sans attendre de son verre, ce dernier était à moitié rempli du fort alcool ambré, et le but cul-sec. Magnus lui sirota le sien avec beaucoup plus de modération.

« Tu veux te souler, Alexander ? »

« J'avais une vie bien rangée de chasseur d'ombre, j'allais être papa. En quelques secondes, tout s'est brisé et je me retrouve complètement seul. Donc oui, je me soule si ça peut me soulager ne serait-ce qu'une nuit ! »

Magnus lui fit une légère révérence.

« C'est ma tournée », annonça-t-il.

Son sourire mit Alec mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le sourire de « je l'énerve, je suis content. » habituel mais plutôt une marque de soutien venant d'un ami. C'était bizarre. Plus bizarre encore : penser à Magnus comme étant autre chose que le sorcier de Brooklyn.

Le whisky avait bien réchauffé le néphilim, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il laissa passer tous les sentiments qui pouvaient aller à l'encontre de ce soulagement. Ils commandèrent un deuxième, puis un troisième verre. L'ivresse allégeait considérablement les fardeaux d'Alec et il se surprit même à apprécier la compagnie du sorcier. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se lancèrent des piques dès que l'occasion se présentait pour en rire ensuite.

Alec appréciait vraiment ce moment privilégié.

C'est le barman qui leur rappela l'heure avancée, message subtil pour les foutre dehors. Le néphilim tenait à peine debout et dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il se rassit sur les escaliers du paillasson.

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller », se plaignit-il, abattu.

« J'ai de la place sur le canapé, si tu veux. »

Dormir au loft ? Alec soupira, il devait bien mettre sa fierté de côté, de temps à autre.

« D'accord. »

Trop soul pour y réfléchir plus longtemps, il suivit le sorcier en silence.

« Magnus pourquoi tu es toujours seul ? »

Le susnommé lui lança un regard empli de curiosité.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

C'était vrai ça. Pourquoi ?

« J'sais pas. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien »

« Oula, » s'étonna Bane en lui tapant l'épaule, « toi t'es trop bourré, tu commences à divaguer ! vouloir du bonheur pour une créature obscure »

Les rues qu'ils traversèrent étaient désertes, leurs voix résonnèrent dans la nuit silencieuse.

« Avec Camille… »

La phrase d'Alec resta en suspens.

« Cela fait 141 ans et je ne regrette pas que cela soit fini. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. On s'est aimé, elle a changé et c'est terminé »

« Pourtant je croyais que tu l'intéressais toujours »

« C'est le cas, mais bon, je sais qu'elle ira voir ailleurs, d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle essaye de draguer Raphael ou quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir du pouvoir. C'est une garce »

« Eeeeeeh ! »

L'exclamation d'Alec fit fuir un chat de gouttière à toute allure.

« Comme tu dis. »

Ils bifurquèrent dans une allée plus large et enfin Bane se stoppa devant un des plus dispendieux bâtiment résidentiel de New-York

« Tu n'as pas déménagé ? »

« Que ferais-je d'une maison trop grande alors que je vis seul »

Cette remarque tourna le couteau dans la plaie encore à vif d'Alec.

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Le silence s'installa désagréablement entre eux tandis que Magnus le précédait dans l'immeuble. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit maladroitement d'un claquement de doigt incontrôlé. Il était plus ivre qu'il le laissait croire. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors qu'il avait failli se manger la moquette

« Je te préviens, c'est le bordel. »

« Encore plus que d'habitude c'est impossible ! »

Alec observa le sorcier alors qu'il rangeait un peu les vêtements qui envahissaient le canapé.

« Tu n'es jamais tombé réellement amoureux dans ta vie ? » demanda Alec du tac au tac

La question sembla froisser l'intéressé. Il répondit avec un sourire forcé.

« Une fois, il y a plusieurs années. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes valeurs malheureusement. Je n'ai jamais pu lui avouer mes sentiments. Peu après, elle s'est mariée et semblait heureuse… Quand je la croise, j'ai parfois un petit pincement au cœur. Je regrette de ne pas avoir interrompu ce mariage alors que j'étais aux portes de ce dernier »

« Tu m'étonnes » pouffa le brun. « toi peur de faire quelque chose d'extravagant »

D'un geste, Magnus invita son invité à s'asseoir. Il lui offrit du café, qu'Alec accepta de bon cœur. Ce dernier se retrouva donc seul dans le salon, sa fatigue et son ivresse ne lui permirent pas d'analyser la pièce comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Il y eut soudain un bruit de vaisselle brisée suivit de près d'un hurlement de douleur. Le néphilim se leva d'un bond et suivit le bruit d'une démarche chaloupée son poignard séraphique en main

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en franchissant la porte de la cuisine.

« N'approche pas, y'a du verre partout, » ordonna le sorcier, les mains devant lui.

« Avec mes bottes, je ne risque pas gros. Et puis claque des doigts, ça se réparera tout seul »

« Je ne peux pas, je ne contrôle rien quand j'ai bu un peu trop »

« Ou range-tu ton balai »

« Quelque part par-là, » répondit vaguement le maître de la maison, en essayant de sauver ses pauvres pieds de la morsure ardente de la flaque au sol.

Armé du balais et d'un torchon, Alec nettoya tout en un temps record.

« Une vraie fée du logis, » nargua le sorcier en le remerciant d'une tape sur la tête.

Le chasseur d'ombre se braqua avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied sur le fémur. Magnus, ayant déjà un équilibre précaire, se rattrapa de justesse au comptoir. Alec lui tira la langue de façon absolument immature. La grimace de bane fut tout autant ridicule.

« Dis-moi, je la connais, celle dont tu es tombé amoureux ? » demanda Alec en riant

Magnus fit une moue bizarre, comme s'il était contrarié. Ou plutôt, prit au dépourvu. Il soupira et se lança :

« Alors oui, tu la connais. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas m'être confessé et c'est pour cette raison que je vais te le dire… c'est toi Alec. Tu es la seule personne au monde à t'être insinuée aussi profondément dans mon cœur. Tu comptes vraiment pour moi. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir stoppé, j'ai juste voulu respecter ton choix sans se soucier des miens »

La mâchoire d'Alec frôla le sol.

« Tu as bu combien de verres, au fait ? » Lança-t-il persuadé d'avoir à faire à une mesquine plaisanterie.

« Alexander, je suis sérieux. »

D'une poigne ferme, Magnus obligea Alec à le regarder dans les yeux. Tout dans ses derniers confirmait ses dires.

« J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et ton comportement envers moi m'a toujours fait espérer. Rassure-moi. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas que mon imagination… »

Le cœur d'Alec rata un battement. Lui, avoir des sentiments pour le Magnus ? Il refusait, il ne pouvait pas !

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrête de te voiler la face, je t'en supplie. Accepte, simplement. »

Alec se mit à monologuer de façon frénétique dans sa tête. « Accepter quoi ? Mais ce type est devenu fou ! C'est complètement ridicule. Je ne suis pas gay. La preuve, j'étais marié et… »

« Combien de fois as-tu couché avec Lydia ? »

Magnus connaissait à la perfection la façon de penser du néphilim et il savait aussi quelle parade utiliser. En tout cas, sa demande souleva un grand questionnement.

« Depuis notre mariage…je ne sais pas, cinq ou six fois. »

Le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn savait qu'ils ne le faisaient pas souvent, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi extrême.

« Alexander, cela fit en moyenne deux fois par an. Tu ne trouves pas ça illogique ? De plus, c'est elle qui se chargeait de tout, de l'ambiance et de la pratique ?

Il y eut un malaise évident.

« Heu. Oui. mais... enfin »

Le jeune homme bafouillait sans autre forme de procès

Magnus posa son index sur les lèvres d'Alec. Puis, il cracha la vérité.

« Et maintenant il suffit de déduire la réponse, tu n'es pas attiré par elle, c'est un mariage de convenance, vous l'avez fait pour lier vos deux familles. »

« Des foutaises. Je l'ai fait pour nous. »

« Tu te mens à toi-même Alexander. Tu ne veux rien perdre, rien briser. Au final, ça ne t'apporte que des ennuis. »

Le doigt du brun glissa le long des lèvres jusqu'à venir se poser sous le menton du brun

« Si elle ne t'attirait pas, est-ce que moi je t'attire ? Combien tu paries que j'arrive à te faire avoir une érection rien qu'avec un baiser ? »

La bouche sèche, Alec balança :

« Mon arc et mes flèches, mais tu n'y arriveras pas ».

« Entendu. Mais si je réussi, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Marché conclu ? »

\- Jusqu'au bout ? St-st-stop ! Jusqu'au bout de quoi ?

Magnus se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreiller d'une voix plus qu'érotique

« Je vais te faire l'amour. De longues heures où nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Je vais simplement t'aimer »

Alec devint rouge tomate face à cette révélation

« Vulgaire sorcier »,

En réalité, ses hormones venaient d'exploser le plafond. Il n'était pas trop tard pour annuler ce gage stupide mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, dans le fond. Il eut envie de se cogner pour avoir pensé de la le va la tête légèrement en guise d'approbation

Bane en profita aussitôt pour prendre son visage en coupe. Toujours pas de réaction bizarre du chasseur d'ombre. Le sorcier pensa que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent d'abord celles de son cadet avant de les goûter réellement. Il avait rêvé de ce moment à tant de reprises qu'il n'avait pu toutes les compter. Le sorcier ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réaction de la part d'Alec, à part peut-être se faire trancher la gorge par un poignard séraphique. Hors le jeune homme répondait au baiser.

Le bonheur qui se répandit en lui fit gonfler son cœur… et autre chose dans son pantalon. Il ignora son malaise pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres. La passion les submergea rapidement. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, Alec n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Ses mains s'aventurèrent de par elles-mêmes sur le torse magnifiquement bien sculpté de l'asiatique. Ce dernier avait du mal à se contenir. Il accula son jeune amant au mur et se pressa contre lui avec avidité. Alec gémit en se demanda comment c'était possible de ressentir autant de désir pour quelqu'un.

Toutes les barrières qu'il s'était lui-même imposées s'effondrèrent. Il se foutait des conséquences, à présent. Il souhaitait simplement profiter de ce moment au maximum.

Le shadowhunter empoigna les fesses du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn et le fit resserrer encore son étreinte. Leur baiser chaotique était parsemé de soupirs de délice.

« J'ai gagné, ! » annonça soudain Magnus.

« Depuis…. Quelques…. Minutes », répondit Alec en bafouillant le rouge aux joues.

Le plus grand ne se questionna pas plus longtemps, son amant venait de lui donner implicitement son accord.

L'intermède fut très court. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau comme si leur vie en dépendait. Alec, toujours plaqué au mur, se hissa sur les hanches du sorcier, et vint accrocher ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire.

Plus, il voulait le sentir encore plus.

Magnus dût lire dans ses pensées car il le soutînt par les fesses avant de migrer rapidement vers la chambre à coucher. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble dans le grand lit à baldaquin sans cesser leurs caresses. Magnus refléta une douceur dont Alec ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Pour lui le sorcier était du genre démoniaque et violent, certainement pas aussi doux. Bane le déshabilla langoureusement, ses lèvres s'égarèrent sans gêne sur son corps, s'attardant sur les diverses runes et cicatrices qui ornaient le torse parfait du néphilim. L'asiatique s'était dévêtu entre-temps, mettant à nu un corps qui n'était pas dépourvu des fantômes de son passé. Le teint très matte, pas de nombril, ses yeux devenant ambrés, tout rappelait sa condition de créature obscure. De toute façon, Alec ne savait pas comment gérer un corps lisse et sans défauts. Cela devait faire partie des soucis qu'il avait avec Lydia puisqu'elle était une femme de bureau et non de terrain.

C'était différent, vraiment différent. Alec se sentait enfin à sa place dans les bras solide du sorcier. Il se laissa bercer par ses douces sensations.

À la surprise de Magnus, Alexander ne fut ni gêné ni énervé quand les doigts du sorcier se risquèrent dans la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Au contraire, le noiraud en tira tout de suite du plaisir. Il échappa son premier réel gémissement. Ce son coupa net la respiration de son amant.

« Alexander… T'es trop sexy. Ça va me tuer. »

Le néphilim leva un sourcil coquin.

« Ah bon sorcier ? »

Son esprit joueur était titillé par la sensualité de leur situation. Décidé à l'attisé jusqu'à la mort, l'aîné des Lightwood renversa la tête et se cambra pour sentir ses caresses plus profondément. Ses exclamations de volupté montèrent volontairement d'une octave. Jamais il ne quitta le sorcier des yeux, il voulait mémoriser chacune des expressions de ce dernier.

Son jeu fut récompensé d'un soubresaut dans la respiration de Bane. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par le spectacle s'offrant à lui. La main de l'asiatique se dirigea inconsciemment vers son sexe douloureux dans de pouvoir se soulager un peu de toute cette tension. Alec voyant bien les intentions de son amant, se redressa, embrassa le brun tout en douceur avant de faire descendre ses attentions vers sa virilité enflammée de passion.

Immédiatement, les mains du meneur se retrouvèrent dans la chevelure noire du directeur de l'institut de New-York. L'inexpérience d'Alec ne détonna pas dans l'esprit de Magnus car pour lui tout était simplement parfait.

« Tu es très doué dans ce domaine petit novice » gémit Magnus

« A ta place, je ferais attention à ton vocabulaire »

Magnus se tendit comme un arc, soudain conscient de sa position vulnérable.

« Alexander tu ne finiras donc jamais de m'étonner »

Le sorcier fit se relever Alec et s'empara des lèvres du noiraud à nouveau. Ses grandes mains malaxèrent passionnément ses fesses rondes.

« Paiement pour service rendu ? » Tenta Alec, la tête penchée sur le côté en une moue irrésistiblement mignonne.

La volonté de l'asiatique se fissura sur le coup. Il prit le temps de lui rendre la pareille surtout qu'entendre Alec gémir était le meilleur son qu'il pouvait entendre. Très suave chaud même, les cris donnaient qu'une seule envie au sorcier, faire l'amour au néphilim.

« Mag Mag…Magnus prends moi »

La nuque du susnommé se hérissa de plaisir. Le jeune homme venait de mettre son orgueil au placard pour lui… Il n'y avait aucun mot digne pour décrire l'étendu du bonheur du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn

« Si tu savais depuis combien d'années j'attends ce moment », soupira le plus âgé au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Ils unirent enfin leurs corps bouillants de convoitise.

Le souffle d'Alec se suspendit sous la légère douleur qui le tenailla. Elle disparut cependant bien vite, laissant place à un plaisir inexpérimenté. Les orgasmes qu'il avait eus auparavant se révélèrent fades et sans intérêts.

Magnus, le torse luisant de transpiration et le visage maculé par du maquillage dégoulinant, était penché sur lui avec un air indubitablement lascif. Alexander le trouva magnifique -pas jusqu'à lui dire, évidemment- mais suffisamment pour le laisser le remplir à grands coups de reins et surtout à y prendre plaisir. Son amant était doué, c'était un fait que le chasseur d'ombre ne pouvait nier.

Affamé de luxure, Alec usa de toutes ses forces pour renverser le sorcier et sa dominance sur le dos. Il pourrait ainsi jouir d'un peu plus de liberté. Il s'empala de lui-même jusqu'à la garde, lentement, savourant avec ravissement les moindres sensations s'emparant de lui.

« Magnus… C'est trop bon, » murmura-t-il en perpétuant son langoureux va-et-vient.

Les mains du sorcier se perdirent sur le corps en fusion de celui le chevauchant. Magnus s'extasia d'y trouver des muscles fermes, malgré leur apparence fine. C'est surtout son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux.

Ses cheveux humides chatouillaient ses pommettes, ses joues étaient carmin, tout comme ses lèvres, irritée par leurs nombreux baisers et surtout… Surtout ce regard bleu brillant débordant de sensualité, si différent de celui triste ou dur qu'il arborait la plupart du temps.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Bane se retrouva au bord de l'orgasme.

« Alexander, doucement… Je… Je…ralentis….!

Le jeune homme n'en avait apparemment rien à faire car il augmenta la cadence de son déhanchement. Sa fougue et la chaleur de ses entrailles vinrent à bout de l'asiatique. Il attrapa fermement la taille de son amant et se vida en lui avec un râle de satisfaction. Les cris d'Alec s'unirent au sien, créant un symphonie lubrique unique.

Alec se retira et se vautra à ses côtés. Seuls leurs souffles hachés brisaient le silence ambiant.

Le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn se prépara psychologiquement à discuter longuement avec son amant mais rien n'en fut. En trois secondes, ce dernier c'était endormi paisiblement. Çe qui arracha un sourire à l'asiatique. Il caressa une dernière fois le visage de son aimé, persuadé que leur aventure s'arrêterait là. Au matin, Alec aurait certainement disparu, avec lui toutes les traces de leur folle nuit d'amour.

Manus en perdit presque le sommeil. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur mais c'était juste dû à l'alcool. Au moins il avait pu l'aimer une nuit.

OoOoO

Qu'est-ce qui est plus effrayant que de se réveiller avec un tigre enragé et de mauvais poil dans son lit ?

Se réveiller avec Alexander Lightwood avec une gueule de bois magistrale et les reins en feu auprès de soi. Ça, c'est vraiment terrifiant. Surtout que le jeune homme n'avait dormi que trois heures

Des cernes bleutés creusaient ses joues pâles, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et ses sourcils froncés jusqu'au menton en disaient long sur son humeur.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » S'enquit Magnus en se quêtant dangereusement un baiser.

« La réalité est difficile », marmonna-t-il en cédant toutefois aux avances de son amant.

Magnus fut surpris de voir qu'Alec était toujours là à ses côtés. Malgré tout une question lui taraudait les lèvres

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« J'sais pas. Boire un café. Fais-en apparaitre un »

« Il faut que j'aille au pandémonium. Si tu m'y accompagnes, t'en auras à volonté et servit par une jolie brune.

« Ta jolie brune n'est rien de moins qu'une de tes amies sorcière mais j'avoue que cela me ferait plaisir de voir Tessa. J'emprunte la douche.

Alec se leva sans attendre, Magnus le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il avait une démarche étrange lui rappelant avec délice leurs activités nocturnes. Le sorcier sourit bêtement, il avait bien envie de remettre ça, maintenant, de suite.

C'est avec un engouement certain qu'il suivit les traces d'Alec dans la salle de bain.

OoOoO

« Alec ! Je suis contente de te voir », s'exclama Tessa en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle vit alors Magnus, se tenant sombrement dans le cadre de la porte. Le timing à lui seul était louche

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? ».

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre avec un gros sous-entendu du style « si vous ne parlez pas, je demanderai à Catarina de vous transformer en animal de compagnie jusqu'à la fin des temps ». Ne se sentant pas prêts à affronter la colère redoutable de la jeune femme, les deux hommes abdiquèrent. Alexander raconta ses mésaventures et avec plus de difficulté ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Tessa écouta tranquillement en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Pas une fois elle prit l'air choqué ou surprise.

« Quoi tu savais pour Lydia ? » demanda Alec étonné

La brune lui tira un sourire désolé.

« En quelque sorte. Mais dans un sens, tout ira mieux maintenant que chacun est avec la bonne personne. Magnus se morfondait depuis longtemps à cause d'un amour à sens unique, Lydia et Jace étaient déchirés par les remords et toi Alec… Toi tu fuyais la réalité en voyageant sans cesse.

« Comment ça se morfondait ? » Gronda Magnus, j'ai fait la fête pendant des années

« Oh je t'ai manqué à ce point pour que tu te renfermes dans ta cage dorée, pauvre petit chat » se mit à rire Alec sur un ton cristallin.

Alec lui fit signe de venir près de lui et le néphilim reprit possession de ses lèvres

Magnus claqua des doigts une fois Tessa sortie de la pièce et la verrouilla. Alec était à lui et il allait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Lentement il allongea son néphilim pour reprendre ses activités nocturnes, le rouge aux joues et le cœur léger. Leurs destinées étaient fin liées

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Verdict ? par review ?**

 **Franchement ça me ferait plaisir de vous lire**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	4. Lâcher prise

**Hello à tous, me revoici avec un OS sulfureux entre nos deux beaux amoureux. Nous sommes à la fameuse soirée après le sauvetage de Luke.**

 **Je vous dis Enjoy**

* * *

 **Lâcher prise**

Alors qu'ils venaient de siroter tranquillement leur cocktail suite au sauvetage de Luke, Alec ne pouvait 'empêcher de rire. Il était heureux d'avoir choisi de rester cette soirée là avec Magnus et la compagnie du sorcier était plus qu'agréable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir gouter au whisky par un baiser de cet homme qui le faisait mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Magnus semblait respecter Alec et il ne le forçait en rien.

Le néphilim se laissait griser par l'alcool, il était heureux et libre, alors s'avançant vers le sofa ou était assis Magnus, il le plaqua violemment contre le dossier du fauteuil

« Alexander, arrêtes, tu es perturbé par le fait que tes parents veulent te marier »  
Mais à priori celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et s'amusa à dévorer le cou du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui semblait complètement dépassé par la tournure des événements.

« Alec, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras demain s'il… »

Magnus dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure en sentant le souffle du chasseur d'ombre se décaler le long de sa mâchoire, puis s'emparer du lobe de son oreille.

« Alexander, s'il te plait, tu as top bu, ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

Mais rien ne semblait perturber Alec dont les mains commencer à devenir baladeuses.  
« Alexander... »

Le sorcier avait beau tenter de se relever, l'archer le collait de nouveau sur son fauteuil. Rien à faire, mais le pire restait de résister aux assauts précis et, il devait se l'avouer, plus que tentant des doigts d'Alec. Une alarme sonna dans sa tête, tout cela faisait juste partie d'un inconfort dans la vie du jeune néphilim et le sorcier ne voulait pas être juste un objet surtout qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le jeune homme

« Alec ça suffit ! J'ai dit non ! »

Bane tenta de le repousser une fois de plus, mais Alec lui afficha un sourire charmeur qui le fit rougir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Le noiraud profita de se bref moment d'inattention de la part de Magnus pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant déjà l'entrée de sa bouche...

Le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn quant à lui était perdu... Tiraillé entre des émotions contradictoires... il fallait qu'il se refuse à lui... Mais comment faire pour que le néphilim qui lui avait volé son cœur lui résiste ? Magnus commençait à haïr de plus en plus la situation, et pourtant en même temps il perdait progressivement le contrôle.

« Alexander, c'est les cocktails qui te font agir de la sorte »

« Peut-être, mais ne me dis pas que dans le fond tu n'en as pas envie... »

« C'est pas... Humpff. »

Bane ouvrit des yeux ronds, Alec venait de reprendre le baiser, et la créature obscure, la bouche encore entrouverte, ne put l'empêcher d'approfondir l'échange.

Sur le coup, il songea tout d'abord à mordre violemment le bout de chair, et à claquer des doigts pour faire tomber Alec dans un sommeil profond. Mais c'était Alexander Gideon Lightwood, SON Alec qui l'embrassait fougueusement sur ce fauteuil... une situation dont il n'aurait même pas osé rêver. Si dérangeante et agréable en même temps. Et comme tout ange qui se respecte, l'amour qui était transmis par ces gestes était beau et pur. Les baisers brulant comme le feu et touchant au but comme les flèches du chasseur d'ombre  
Fermant les yeux et rougissant, il laissa Alec lui retirer sa veste en brocart grise, puis déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise en satin, dévoilant peu à peu le torse matte du sorcier, sans pour autant briser le contact de leurs lèvres. À bout de souffle, Alec se releva et sourit à Magnus

« On dirait que j'ai gagné non ? » Demanda l'ainé Lightwood un autre sourire à faire fondre sur le visage.  
« tu es un véritable démon jeune néphilim »  
« Tu n'en penses pas un mot avoue... » Lui lança un Alexander toujours aussi provoquant, en se débarrassant lui-même de sa veste en cuir, et en déboutonnant lentement sa propre chemise noire sous le regard de plus en plus fiévreux du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn... Le voir dans cet état augmenter son désir à lui, mais il était près depuis le début à lui sortir le grand jeu.

Magnus avait le rouge au joues en voyant Alec torse-nu, cet homme était magnifique et le terme était faible... Ses cheveux noirs de jais, se peau pale comme la neige, ses muscles parfaits, ses runes intrigantes, ajoutant à la beauté d'origine un charme mystérieux... Son regard océan, envoutant et un sourire au pouvoir diabolique dont le sorcier ne pouvait détourner le regard. De quoi devait-il avoir l'air à côté de ça...

Il l'ignorait, mais il était lui-même d'une beauté sans pareille. Un torse parfait, une peau bronzée et surtout ce maquillage si particulier fait de doré rehaussant ses yeux de chat. L'ambre de ses yeux resplendissait alors qu'une mèche dorée lui barrait le front. Son sang démoniaque lui donnait un côté enjôleur.

Alec s'assit alors sur Magnus qui lui essayait de résister par peur de blesser le jeune homme. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il facilita la tâche à l'archer, puisqu'il se retrouva complètement allongé sur fauteuil qui bascula en mode couchette. Alec le surplombant une main de chaque côté de son corps. De nouveau le néphilim l'embrassa, et Magnus complètement hypnotisé, se laissa faire et commença même à répondre au baiser. Il senti son Alexander sourire contre se bouche, savourant alors une victoire complète, mais n'en fit rien, incapable de penser correctement.

Il sentit la boucle de son pantalon se défaire et le vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes. Tout de suite après, une main provocante se glissa dans son caleçon, terminant de l'exciter. Des cris gênant lui échappèrent sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, alors qu'il entendait L'ainé des Lightwood se débarrasser de son propre pantalon et venir coller son corps contre le sien. Magnus noua ses bras autour des épaules de son chasseur d'ombre qui revenait l'embrasser. Le contact de leurs torses nus les électrisa tous les deux et l'envie d'aller plus loin se fit sentir des deux côtés. Alec en profita pour mettre à nu son sorcier profitant de l'anatomie splendide de l'asiatique, et commença à le préparer pour la suite, de plus en plus impatient.

Alec se montrait un peu pressant voire violent, et le sorcier, ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire comprendre en faisant passer des courants électriques dans le corps de son amant... Néanmoins Alec rassura Magnus sur ses sentiments en l'embrassant passionnément. Quand il jugea que son amant était enfin près, Alec fit glisser son dernier sous-vêtement et remonta les jambes du sorcier au niveau de ses épaules.

Alec prit un grand soin pour venir faire communion avec le corps de Magnus. L'archer s'immobilisa et pris son partenaire dans ses bras, profitant de l'étroitesse de l'asiatique, mais lui laissant surtout le temps de s'habituer. Magnus se serra contre son ainé en serrant les dents, il avait légèrement mal, mais il était assez heureux de pouvoir le faire avec celui qu'il désirait le plus au monde. En temps normal, c'était lui le dominant mais là pour Alec il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Et d'ailleus il le faisait puisqu'il était dominé par le jeune homme aux yeux bleus  
Au bout d'un instant le néphilim, impatient, essaya de bouger, mais Magnus faisait une légère grimace

« Détends-toi mon amour de sorcier ça va aller. Doucement... Doucement... »  
ledit sorcier se laisser porter par la voix de son jeune amant, essayant de se calmer comme il le lui indiquait. Au bout de quelque des sensations plus qu'agréables envahirent les deux hommes.

Dès qu'il remarqua que Magnus était suffisamment détendu et ressentait un plaisir certain, Alec augmenta la vitesse et la force de ses coups de reins. Bane fut d'abord surpris de ce changement d'attitude, mais dû fermer les yeux sous le plaisir montant.  
« HHH... HHH... Alex…Alexander ! Ha... Aaah... »

Il s'accrochait à lui désespérément, laissant ses sensations nouvelles le submerger. Bientôt ses gémissements se changèrent en cri, et Alec mêla les siens à ceux de son amant. Les coups de reins devenaient toujours plus violents, plus rapides, alors que le fauteuil reculait progressivement sous les coups, le bruit du meuble qui sursaute marquant le rythme effréné de leur ébats.  
Magnus se sentait proche de la délivrance et se serra plus fort contre son amant.

« AAAH, Alec ! AH, OUI ! »

« AH... par l'ange…Magnus »

Furent les seuls mots que put articuler Alec en sentant son sorcier devenir de plus en plus étroit. Sa main se décala vers le Sud du corps de Bane pour caresser son érection et lui apporter la délivrance.

« HAAA HMMM AH ! ALEC ALEC ALEC ! AH AAAAAAH ! »  
Magnus se cambra alors qu'il atteignait le point culminant de son plaisir et se libéra dans la main de son cadet, lui griffant le dos sous le coup de l'orgasme.  
Alec bougea encore un instant en lui avant d'atteindre lui-même l'apogée de leur ébats et de se laisser retomber sur le corps de l'asiatique.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de la décision de mes parents, c'est toi que j'aime Magnus Bane et je refuse d'écouter mes parents et d'épouser cette Lydia »

« Quand tu dévoiles ton cœur tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle en tout cas » sourit Magnus au jeune homme.

« Je t'aime Magnus bane, toi le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn »

« Je t'aime Alexander Lightwood, le chasseur d'ombre »

Magnus entraina son amant dans la chambre, il avait envie de remettre cela mais de façon plus romantique. D'un claquement de doigts, des dizaines de bougies apparurent dans la chambre et les lourdes tentures rouges donnèrent une ambiance cosy à la pièce. Le sorcier guidait son amant, heureux que ce dernier l'avait choisi et brisé les règles, ce qui rendait cette relation encore plus spéciale aux yeux des deux hommes. Magnus allait montrer à Alec ses talents et l'aimer cette nuit comme toutes les autres nuits jusqu'à à la fin des temps.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Alors une petite review ?**

 **Bizzzz**

 **Ariane**


	5. de l'ombre à la lumière

**Coucou à tous, me voici avec un OS lemon, forcément on est dans le recueil dédié à cela. J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

De l'ombre à la lumière

La nuit avait été longue, et pourtant ils avaient encore pas mal de travail au pandémonium. Non pas par rapport à la boite de nuit mais par rapport aux gens qui la fréquentaient. Le propriétaire possédait toutes les cartes des membres et surtout savait certaines choses bien utiles pour les chasseurs d' vu les combats qui allaient bientôt arriver, il était temps de faire le point sur les alliés potentiels de Valentin.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Alec se sentait attiré par les yeux de Magnus, la lumière du bureau faisait miroiter l'ambre des yeux de l'asiatique comme le soleil. Il se sentait envouté, grisé par ces flammes qu'il voulait toucher. Malgré la morsure que le feu pouvait lui faire, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, succomber.

Il faut dire que le regard de Magnus est très expressif, parfois si sérieux et charismatique et puis l'instant d'après, joueur et malicieux. Alec ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec le sorcier mais pourtant il devait collaborer. Et dans un sens il appréciait ces moments de partage

Evidemment, le jeune homme se laissait berner par Magnus, ce dernier arrivait toujours à ses fins. Le jeune chasseur tombait délicieusement dans ce piège que le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn avait créé afin de mettre ce garçon dans son lit. Le coup de foudre selon Magnus, de la drague idiote selon Alec.

Et pourtant, il suffisait à Alec de croiser les yeux de chat de l'asiatique pour retomber dans sa transe. C'est plus fort que lui, lorsqu'il le revoit, il... sombre.

Simplement.

Lentement

Avec désir

Et ce sentiment qu'il ne comprend pas, au creux de son ventre, lorsque comme par mégarde, l'homme le frôle. Et cette colère incompréhensible, qui lui retourne les entrailles, lorsqu'il voit le regard des invités VIP sur le propriétaire du club. Et cette envie incontrôlable, qui le pousse à détourner le regard, lorsqu'il le regarde au fond des yeux, ou quand le sorcier se passe la main dans ses épis pour se recoiffer, ou qu'il respire, simplement...

Il n'est pourtant plus un adolescent. Il a 19 ans. Ce ne sont pas les hormones d'un gosse en chaleur qui parlent

Alors pourquoi rougit-il lorsque, comme à présent, Magnus se penche doucement en avant, plonge ses yeux dans les siens et sourit ?

Alec détourne la tête, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de la neige qui tombe par la fenêtre.

Il fait froid... si froid dehors. La neige recouvre tout d'un manteau voluptueux et glacé. Lui aussi est glacé, comme engourdi. Il lui semble que la dernière source de chaleur est l'homme assis à quelques pas de lui, qui le regarde intensément. Il connait les pouvoirs de son interlocuteur et cette peau matte nue par endroit semble irradier comme un petit chauffage parmi tout ce mauvais temps.

Leur conversation est des plus banales, enfin quand on est de la caste des créatures de l'ombre. C'est certain que le commun des mortels ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Il sent les ondes brûlantes venant de l'homme, il le sent irradier de chaleur. Alec comprend que Magnus s'est approché lorsqu'il sent sa main sur son cou. Il ne s'écarte pas. Et la chaleur émanant de cette main s'infiltre en lui, et descend, brutalement, jusqu'au bas de son ventre, comme une traînée de poudre, laissant derrière elle une douceur délicieuse

« Alexander ? Tu penses que c'est lui notre homme ? L'adjoint de Valentin ? »

« Quoi » demande Alec perdu

Le chasseur d'ombre lève les yeux vers lui, il ressent ma brulure et de ce fait, il en veut plus. Ses yeux océans se plongent dans l'or liquide. Tellement de sensations contradictoires le perturbent. Il le désire et pourtant il veut le voir s'éloigner. Il a envie d'être touché et de se sentir libre, bref il est désorienté.

« Je suis une créature obscure » fini par avouer Magnus

« Oui et ? »

L'homme se passe une main sur le front. Décidément son cadet semblait ne rien comprendre

« Je ne suis pas un homme bon. Je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre mon but, à n'importe quoi. J'ai utilisé le nom de mon père pour me faire ma réputation, je suis vénal et infernal »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs » répondit Alec sur un ton peu convainquant

« Alec, tu restes un chasseur d'ombre, tu es un ange, quoi qu'il se passe »

Il se penche vers le garçon, passe sa main derrière son cou, frôle sa peau de ses lèvres...encore...

« Mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'effet que tu me fais... »

L'effet ? Non, effectivement, il ne comprend pas. Mais il comprend la sensation étourdissante qui lui broie le cerveau lorsque les lèvres se posent enfin sur sa peau. Le gémissement sourd qui franchit la barrière de sa bouche lui est arraché par une légère morsure, juste à la jonction de l'épaule, et il a penché la tête avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il se tend de frustration lorsque le visage de Magnus s'éloigne. Celui-ci a les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés... il recule.

« Si tu ne t'en vas pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien, Alexander »

L'archer ne répondit rien. Il avait pris sa décision

Il marche lentement vers la porte, attrape la poignée, tourne le verrou...

Il se retourne vers l'homme, silhouette noire devant le blanc de la fenêtre, toujours les yeux fermés, mais dont les épaules se sont affaissées :

« Je ne suis pas un adolescent sorcier et je vais te le prouver »

Magnus ouvre les yeux, surpris. Un instant la stupeur se peint sur ses traits, puis lentement, une expression étrange la remplace. Une sorte de triste résignation, d'acceptation... de détermination.

« Je te ferai mal, tu sais. »

« Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn est nul au lit ? » se mit à rire Alec

« Je suis le fils du démon de la luxure, je risque d'avoir ma partie démoniaque prendre le dessus, je ne te ménagerai pas. Je peux être sadique, ma magie peut prendre le dessus. Brulures, courant électrique, je ne peux rien prévoir. Je te pousserai à bout, je te ferai crier, hurler, et j'adorerai ça. Je ne serai pas tendre après l'amour. Un demi démon quand il se laisse aller à ses pulsions n'est jamais tendre »

Le garçon sent soudain la sensation dans son ventre grandir, il sent... le feu se répandre à des endroits où il ne devrait pas...

« Tu ne seras pas tendre, mais tu me feras l'amour »

« ... Oui... »

« Promet le moi »

« Pardon ? »

Promets-moi que tu ne me baiseras pas. Promets-moi de me faire l'amour. Même si ce n'est pas tendre, même si ton coté démoniaque prend le dessus promet moi de me faire l'amour. Je ne veux pas être un coup d'un soir. Je veux unir nos cœurs et nos âmes, quelques soient les conditions. Peu importe le coté démoniaque, on s'en fiche. De toute façon je ne suis pas un shadowhunter pur. Je trahis toute nos lois par ma nature homosexuelle »

En prononçant ses mots, il se sent rougir.

Il a détourné la tête... Il sent la main du sorcier se poser contre sa joue, pousser doucement vers lui pour voir ses yeux... La brûlure de sa main lui fait presque mal, mais c'est une douleur horriblement délicieuse. Décidément les pouvoirs de Magnus étaient troublant. Alec pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air.

Et soudain, des lèvres dures, conquérantes, exigeantes se pressent contre les siennes, se collent, pendant qu'une main empêche fermement sa tête de bouger. La sensation de la langue de Magnus Bane, le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn dans sa bouche est tellement...tellement exquise qu'il en vacille presque. Les genoux mous comme de la guimauve, il lève les bras sans même s'en rendre compte, enlaçant le corps qui se presse contre le sien.

La seconde main du sorcier contre lui se déplace lentement, passant sur son cou, dessinant la rune qui s'y trouve. Elle finit par glisser dans son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses. Alexander Lightwood est incroyablement fier de lui lorsqu'il réussit à retenir le gémissement de plaisir que provoque le contact de cette main chaude et indiscrète sur lui. Il sent un rire amusé se presser contre ses lèvres, Magnus se moque gentiment de lui. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'amuser à ses dépens, l'archer réagit. Il attire brusquement l'asiatique vers lui, l'entraîne vers le bureau, s'assoit dessus, et, tenant toujours le sorcier pressé dans un baiser, enroule lascivement ses jambes autour de lui.

Le grondement sauvage, surpris et ravi que ce contact arrache à Magnus emplit le jeune homme d'une satisfaction intense.

Le feulement qui s'échappe des lèvres prisonnières lorsque Magnus décide d'expérimenter une ondulation de hanche lui procure un sentiment au-dessus de la satisfaction. Il s'étouffe de bonheur. Ce qu'il sent dans le pantalon pressé contre lui y est sûrement également pour quelque chose. Son souffle est court, son cœur bat à du 200 à l'heure et pourtant, il est juste heureux.

Le sorcier rompt soudain le baiser, clouant de son regard le jeune homme devant lui. Ses yeux de chats brillent de mille feux, ce n'est plus Magnus mais le demi démon qui est en face d'Alec. Ce dernier n'a pas peur, que du contraire. C'est une des facettes du sorcier a tout de suite plus à Alec. D'une main experte, Bane le fait lentement basculer sur le bureau, l'allongeant, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien, leurs deux souffles mélangés, leurs hanches soudées... Afin de ne pas perdre contact avec son corps brûlant, le chasseur d'ombre se cambre, relevant les jambes de chaque côté de la taille de son amant. Le sourire de prédateur qui étire les lèvres de celui-ci le fait frissonner, tandis que deux mains puissantes enferment ses poignets et le force à relever les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Les deux corps se figent, collés l'un à l'autres, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque. C'est fait exprès pour attiser le désir. Alexander tend le visage en avant, essayant vainement d'attraper la bouche au-dessus de la sienne, mais celle-ci se dérobe, échappant à sa portée.

« Non non non » ... chantonne doucement Magnus, un éclair amusé dans les yeux. « Il va falloir demander... gentiment... très gentiment. »

Avec rage, Alec tente de se libérer, se cambrant sous le corps pressé contre le sien.

« Tu es un vilain garçon, Alexander... Demande gentiment, j'ai dit. »

Le jeune homme gronde sourdement, lorsque, coupant court à toute protestation, Magnus glisse une jambe entre les siennes, et commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en lui dévorant la gorge. Le demi ange ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'expirer brutalement dans un gémissement sourd. Il tire la tête vers l'arrière dans un mouvement d'invitation implicite, encourageant Magnus à continuer, mais l'homme s'éloigne de nouveau...

« Alexander, j'attends »

Le garçon gémit de frustration, ses facultés mentales fortement diminuées par la cuisse glissée entre ses jambes. Par l'ange, il est désorienté par ce qui frotte contre sa propre cuisse, dur et brûlant au travers du tissu.

A bout de souffle, le cerveau flottant dans une brume délicieuse, il s'entend à peine supplier :

« S'il te plait Magnus..., je suis... à toi, fais de... moi ce que tu veux, je t'en prie...»

Charitables, les lèvres tentatrices et brûlantes plongent alors vers lui, laissant le passage à une langue mutine qui vient enfin se mêler à la sienne. Ravi, Alec se laisse aller au baiser, répondant avec passion, se frottant langoureusement au corps contre lui, ramenant ses mains libérées sur le dos de son sorcier. Le premier cri qui lui échappe est dû à une main traîtresse, qui a profité de son inattention pour se glisser dans son pantalon. Le second, plus fort, retentit lorsque cette dite-main s'enroule autour de lui, sans crie gare.

Ensuite, il ne crie plus, puisque les lèvres sont revenues étouffer dans sa gorge ses gémissements affolés. Contre sa cuisse, il sent toujours le sexe tendu de l'ainé, pulsant, brûlant, se frottant avec frénésie...

Avec une bonne volonté touchante, il lève légèrement la cuisse... et l'homme contre lui se tend soudain, vibrant comme un arc, immobile.

L'instant d'après, deux mains s'activent sur son pantalon, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce en un temps record. Avant même que l'archer n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, une bouche vorace et humide se referme sur lui, et il crie à nouveau. En fait, il hurle. Ses mains trouvent le chemin vers les cheveux en épis de l'homme sur lui, dans lesquels elles passent, caresses légères, puis vont s'agripper aux épaules, comme à des bouées de sauvetage.

Mues par une détermination propre, ses hanches accompagnent les mouvements saccadés de la bouche du sorcier, qui va, l'engloutit, le laisse, le reprend, le lèche, le suce, va jusqu'à le mordiller... Chaude, chaude, si chaude...

« Mag...Mag...Magnus... » s'entend supplier le chasseur d'ombre

Un ronronnement satisfait lui répond.

A quelques instants du plaisir, Alec tire un peu brutalement sur les cheveux de Magnus, qui relève la tête, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

« Pas... pas comme ça », réussit à haleter l'ange. « Tu... Tu avais... promis que... que tu me ferais l'amour, Magnus... »

Bane sourit. Il se redresse, fait disparaître son pantalon d'un claquement de doigt et, se penchant à nouveau vers le corps offert devant lui, il laisse courir ses lèvres un peu partout. Depuis le creux du ventre plat et frissonnant, en passant par les mamelons dur et excités, jusqu'à une gorge lumineuse de sueur, où il voit palpiter une veine bleutée sous la transparence de la peau. Avec une moue affamée, il se jette dessus, mordant presque méchamment le creux de chair, arrachant un couinement étranglé au corps pressé contre lui. D'ailleurs il en profite pour le marquer. Alec lui appartient et il compte bien le faire savoir à tous. Tout en mordant cette nuque, il redessine toutes les runes, faisant trembler Alec comme une feuille.

Secoué de frissons, Alec se laisse aller sur le bois du bureau, fermant les yeux lorsqu'enfin le visage du sorcier sur lui arrive à la hauteur du sien, laissant la langue inquisitrice se faufiler dans sa bouche avec une bonne volonté qui mérite récompense.

Magnus présente à son amant les doigts de sa main droite, les glissant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans trop comprendre de quoi il en retourne, le jeune archer les lèche consciencieusement... il ne se rend compte de l'érotisme de son geste qu'en croisant le regard en feu de son sorcier. Il a alors un sourire amusé, et se met à gémir doucement, roulant les doigts dans sa bouche, allant et venant sur eux, avec de délicats coups de langue... Il voyait Magnus prendre du plaisir à cette vision, alors il allait le faire fantasmer. Sa façon d'humecter était des plus coquine, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter les pulsions sauvages du sorcier

Rapidement excité au-delà de tout ce qu'il peut endurer, Bane remplace bien vite ses doigts par ses lèvres, envahissant la bouche du jeune homme dans un baiser dominateur. Dans le même temps, il commence à glisser un doigt désormais humide dans l'intimité douce, chaude et étroite de son amant, et, le sentant se tendre, lui murmure doucement, lui-même haletant :

« Laisse-moi... te faire l'amour...Alexander »

Alec rougit violemment en entendant ces mots. Le regard fuyant, il se rallonge, tentant tant bien que mal de se détendre. Le sorcier se détache de lui, et, avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, embrasse la peau de ses cuisses, faisant bouger le doigt explorateur.

D'abord mal à l'aise, Alexander finit par sentir une chaleur mouillée monter en lui, se répandre, et le doigt seul n'est plus assez, plus assez, et un autre vient s'y joindre, mais par l'ange, c'était divin. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

« Plus... par pitié, j'en veux...plus, plus, Magnuussss, pluuuuus...

Sourd aux supplications murmurées près de son oreilles, le sorcier continue ses va-et-vient, savourant chaque soubresaut du corps soumis à sa volonté, chaque halètement affolé qu'il lui arrache, chaque tentative du jeune homme pour s'empaler un peu plus sur lui.

Brusquement, il relève la tête, le néphilim vient de s'empoigner et se caresse lascivement, gémissant de plus belle, la tête roulant à droite et à gauche, le visage tendu de plaisir.

L'asiatique pousse un grondement menaçant, et, empoignant violemment le bras incriminé, il le ramène au-dessus de la tête d'Alexander avec un regard furieux. Celui-ci ouvre de grands yeux surpris, qui s'écarquillent encore plus lorsque l'homme lui écarte les cuisses sans douceur, et, brutalement, le pénètre.

Ils crient tous les deux, ensemble. Alec, les yeux ouverts sur la douleur, mais aussi sur le plaisir des bras le serrant, du front pressé contre le sien, et du corps brûlant soudé au sien. Magnus, les yeux fermés, clos sur la sensation humide, chaude et accueillante qui l'aspire, les bras s'incrustants dans la chair moite du corps frémissant contre lui. Ses ongles griffant le dos du plus jeune lui laissant des marques violacées

C'est Alec, le premier, qui commence à remuer lentement les hanches, entamant une danse sensuelle, vite reprise par son amant, qui reprend le contrôle, bloquant les mouvements du chasseur d'ombre. Son bassin allant et venant en lui, avec violence rendait fou Alexander. Magnus mord et suce la peau offerte, aspirant les gémissements des lèvres, buvant la sueur du front, avalant les cris avec une délectation insolente, traçant les runes comme pour les activer

« Vas y Alexander, cries pour moi, j'adore t'entendre, ta voix... Ton rire et tes gémissements cristallins...encore mon ange » susurre-t-il lascivement à l'oreille du jeune homme haletant.

Alec savoure juste l'incroyable plaisir qui pulse dans ses veines, ses mains courant sur le dos fin et musclé au-dessus de lui, les cuisses impudiquement relevées et écartées, et, la raison pour laquelle il ne crie pas e jouissant c'est parce que ses dents sont plantées dans l'épaule au gout de santal du sorcier qui le charmait

Après un instant de délicieux flottement, Alec repris conscience. Un corps lourds et chaud abandonné sur le sien. Un souffle doux qui lui chatouille le cou. Des mains toujours posées sur ses hanches.

« Magnus, peu importe ta nature, je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi et malgré que tu dises que tu n'es pas tendre, tu as pris soin de moi. Je t'aime mon sorcier »

Le sorcier, le souffle coupé, déposa sa tête à côté de l'oreille d'Alec

« Tu veux tenter l'aventure ? vivre cette relation au grand jour. Montrer à tous que l'amour peut être beau quel que soit sa nature ! Car moi aussi je t'aime mon ange »

Le néphilim ne répondit pas, mais cela se termina à nouveau par un baiser fougueux voulant tout dire.

La balance du bien et du mal venait juste d'être équilibrée par l'union de deux cœurs, de deux âmes sœurs, d'un démon et d'un ange laissant présager un futur radieux pour tous...

* * *

 **FIN**

 **C'est quelque chose qui me touche dans la saga TMI, c'est cette histoire de liens qui se crée entre le bien et le mal. Cassandra nous montre qu'un équilibre existe. Et j'avais envie de la traduire par cet OS**

 **J'attends vos commentaires bien évidemment**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	6. Tu es à moi

**Hello, me revoici avec un nouvel OS. Sur la façon dont Alec peut se montrer possessif.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Tu es à moi**

Une soirée classique au pandémonium. La musique hurlait dans les enceintes géantes du club. Les corps bouillonnants d'excitation des créatures obscures sentaient l'alcool et la sueur. De plus, ils se déhanchaient sur le rythme effréné de Marilyn Manson. Le bar était occupé par les chasseurs de coup d'un soir en quête d'une proie, qui observaient la piste de danse d'un regard lubrique.

Les spots scintillaient et les flashs éblouissants clignotaient, leurs lumières multicolores se reflétant sur les muscles galbés des danseurs. Chaque accord semblait pousser les clubbers à se coller les uns contre les autres, se frottant lascivement à leur voisin ou leur voisine.

Au coin VIP, les chasseurs d'ombres de l'institut de New York faisaient la fiesta. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon et quelques-uns de leurs amis de la caste obscure profitaient à fond d'une soirée de détente. Elles étaient tellement rares étant donné l'activité démoniaque débordante.

Alec traversa la salle pour rejoindre le carré privé. Il avait passé son temps comme à son habitude à vérifier que rien ne pouvait entraver la soirée en partant à la chasse avec son arc et ses flèches. Le noiraud se commanda une Margarita, lançant un clin d'œil au barman. Étant le mari du patron, il connaissait le personnel sur le bout des doigts. Il se retourna alors, les coudes sur le comptoir, et chercha Magnus des yeux. Et il le trouva bien vite.

Le brun était au centre de la piste, coincé entre une vampire qui se déhanchait contre son fessier et un beau mâle typé hispanique qui entourait son torse de ses bras musclés. Magnus feignait le sourire. Il essayait de garder sa réputation auprès des différents enfants de la nuit en ne changeant pas de comportement dans son club. Même si Alec était présent. Il se laissa aller à la danse ne voyant pas que le chasseur d'ombre se sentait affamé par ce corps et cette tenue bleue en cuir porté à même la peau. Alors que Magnus fermait les yeux, il sentit que quelqu'un l'approchait et l'attirait à lui. Peu importe cette bouche, peu importe ces mains, pourvu qu'elles continuent. Il se sentait entier. La brume dans son esprit effaçait ses troubles et il ne sentait plus que son corps et ces caresses. Il soupira d'aise alors que des dents aguicheuses capturaient sa lèvre et répondit au baiser qui s'approfondissait.

Sa chemise céda aux doigts qui l'attaquaient et une langue vint laper son torse, mordiller son cou. Il s'envolait loin, très loin. Ses sensations étaient décuplées par son sang démoniaque qui pulsait dans ses veines et chaque coup de langue lui procurait mille frissons. Il se sentait excité. Les mains qui l'assaillaient effleuraient chaque centimètre de son corps mais Bane grogna de frustration. Il voulait tellement plus. La langue mutine retrouva sa bouche alors que deux mains passaient à nouveaux dans ses épis aux reflets bleu et or.

Magnus ouvrit les yeux sur Alec qui le regardait lubriquement. Tellement exalté, il sourit de voir son ange et ravit ses lèvres au gout de miel. L'archer satisfait passa une main le col de sa veste et l'entraina dans une danse torride.

D'un regard possessif, Alec refroidit les prétendants de son mari et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ondulait en rythme sur la musique, déhanchant son postérieur voluptueusement, envoutant Magnus qui dansait en décalé, les bras battant le vide.

Isabelle, Simon, Clary et Jace ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder la scène. Il fallait dire qu'Alec avait bien changé. Jaloux, possessif, et surtout très aguicheur, il avait pris beaucoup d'assurance. Alec était un directeur hors pair et pourtant, il pouvait se montrer plus que diabolique en présence de son sorcier.

Alec éclata d'un rire cristallin alors que Magnus trébuchait et se rattrapait à lui en pouffant. En un sourire, Alec attisa le désir de son mari qui se rapprocha de lui de plus en plus prêt, se fichant royalement des personnes qui les observaient. Ils étaient la preuve que le bien et le mal n'étaient que des concepts abstraits. Seul l'amour comptait.

Leurs fronts s'effleuraient, leurs souffles se mêlant dans un jeu où leurs langues se taquinaient, s'évitaient et finirent par se rejoindre et fondre à l'unisson dans un baiser doux et tendre. Le sorcier grognait, protestant lorsque son ange s'éloigna.

Le Néphilim lui tourna alors le dos et fit mine de partir vers le bar. Mais l'asiatique ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dans un bafouillage aléatoire, il le supplia de rester, lui attrapant le bras pour le coller contre lui et l'embrasser encore. Alec se mit à rire encore plus et entraina son homme, son mari dans leur bureau. Certes Alec pouvait se montrer entreprenant afin de montrer que Magnus lui appartenait mais le sexe c'était privé.

Magnus se laissait faire, il ne pensait qu'au souffle d'Alec sur sa peau, qu'à son derrière si chaud, si étroit, qu'à sa queue qui pulsait de désir pour lui. Il monta les quelques marches à l'aveugle, suivant la chaleur du corps fin de son ange.

Fermant la porte du bureau, Alec tira le sorcier contre lui et ravit ses lèvres avec fougue. La langue mutine du noiraud aguichait Bane et il céda bientôt à ses suppliques, le dévorant à son tour.

Peu à peu, son esprit s'éveillait à nouveau et ses sens se décuplèrent. Faire l'amour dans ce bureau était encore plus foutrement jouissif, il le savait. Surtout que le bar était bondé en bas. D'un coup de rein brusque, il plaqua son ange contre le mur froid de la pièce sombre, immobilisant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête de sa poigne et l'embrassa encore, agressant ses lèvres de ses dents.

Magnus mit fin à leur étreinte, haletant. Il croisa le regard azur de son archer et leurs souffles erratiques se mêlèrent. Front contre front, Magnus pressa sa main contre le cou de son ange et serra. Alec était pantelant et manquait cruellement d'oxygène. Pourtant cela ne le dérangeait pas. Faire l'amour avec un démon permettait de découvrir de nouvelles choses, même parfois effrayantes. Pourtant le néphilim se sentait en pleine confiance avec l'homme de sa vie.

Magnus relâcha ses doigts et reprit violemment la bouche de son mari. Possessif, il le mordit furieusement au creux du cou, dévorant sa chair, le faisant couiner adorablement. D'un coup de genou, il ouvrit ses jambes et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Alec gémissait en frottant son érection contre le brun, attisant son désir. La flamme qui se consumait dans les prunelles ambrées du sorcier flamboyèrent soudain. Il lâcha les poignets meurtris de son ange et échangea leur place d'un coup de rein.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Magnus sourit lubriquement, commandant son ange à lui offrir son plaisir. Alors que l'archer s'agenouillait, le sorcier indiqua l'endroit qui le préoccupait. Alec se léchait les lèvres d'envie. Le brun rejeta sa tête en arrière dès que les lèvres ourlées du blond le possédèrent.

L'ainé des Lightwood lapait avec ferveur ce membre dur pour lui, suivant lentement le contour des veines, suçotant le gland avec délice, goutant le fluide qui y perlait, pour enfin l'avaler sur toute sa longueur. Il savourait le gout particulier de son amour, gout bois de santal et légèrement fruité à la fois. Magnus accompagnait ses va et vient en pressant sa nuque, approfondissant la caresse en grognant de plaisir.

Alors que les mouvements du noiraud s'accéléraient, l'asiatique sentit qu'il allait venir et explosa dans le fourreau de ses lèvres, ses doigts agrippant les cheveux de son mari. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il se relâcha dans la douce bouche de son bien aimé.

Alexander remonta lascivement le long du corps de son mari, effleurant ses cuisses, son ventre, son torse. Des baisers se perdirent le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse langoureusement, mêlant leurs saveurs sur sa langue.

Le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn trembla imperceptiblement, secoué par cet orgasme grisant. Une nouvelle vague de désir le submergea pourtant dès que l'archer s'écarta de lui, retirant son tee-shirt, descendant son pantalon, et se cambra contre le mur, s'offrant entièrement à son homme. Il ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel de ce corps damné et fit glisser son membre au creux de la moiteur de ses cuisses. Alec gémissait en caressant son torse attisant le désir de son partenaire.

Fou de désir, Magnus le pénétrait lentement, se torturant pour lui éviter la douleur. Son mari ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il s'empala soudainement sur lui, enfonçant la virilité de Magnus tout au fond de ses entrailles en gémissant faiblement.

Envouté par les millions de sensations qu'il ressentait, Alexander enjoignit Bane à bouger, à le prendre plus fort et plus profondément à chaque coup de reins. Le brun se mouvait de plus en plus vite, son membre compressé dans le fourreau de chair de son ange, et frappait fortement sa petite boule de nerf à chaque vas et vient. Voulant faire durer le plaisir, il se retirait complètement, avant de s'enfoncer en lui à nouveau, recommençant jusqu'à lui arracher des cris d'extase.

Ivre de ce corps fin qui se déhanchait contre lui, venant à la rencontre de sa virilité, l'asiatique accéléra encore ses coups de reins et lorsqu'il sentit Alec se contracter sous lui, il abandonna cette position pour le retourner violemment. Alexander le fixait, son regard implorant la jouissance autant que son orifice dilaté appelait son membre.

Le noiraud se mordit la lèvre, attendant que son brun le prenne encore. Il se sentait vide, incomplet sans cette fusion qui pulsait au fond de lui. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur sa propre intimité et il glissa ses doigts sur toute sa longueur. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse qu'il s'infligeait alors que son autre main s'égarait sur son torse. Il caressait chaque parcelle de son corps qui frissonnaient pour Magnus et entama un va et vient délicieux sous le regard vicieux du brun. Magnus aimait voir son amour se laisser aller, se laisser porter par le sexe. Lui qui était si borné sur les lois, ici seul le plaisir était la règle.

N'y tentant plus, Bane lui sauta dessus et se débarrassa définitivement de son pantalon qu'il envoya plus loin. Alec mordit encore sa lèvre, tirant sur sa chair plus rapidement lorsque le brun ravit ses lèvres fiévreusement. Il ne pouvait que jeter les armes et enlaça son mari furieusement.

Le sorcier pressa son corps bouillonnait de désir contre son néphilim et le saisit sous les cuisses. Il le souleva, le portant contre son torse alors que ses jambes enroulaient sa taille. D'un mouvement du bassin, Magnus retrouva la moiteur de l'antre de son homme. Tous les muscles de son dos se contractèrent alors qu'il s'activait à s'enfoncer au creux d'Alec et à le maintenir tout contre lui.

Il voulait sa peau contre la sienne, leur corps résonnant à l'unisson de leurs gémissements et du claquement de ses cuisses contre ses flancs. Concentré, Bane pénétrait dans les limbes du plaisir que lui offrait son amour. Il s'activait à lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, le possédant avec tendresse et brutalité, fouillant ses entrailles de toute ses forces.

Alexander tressautait chaque fois que son brun effleurait sa prostate, des frissons parcourant tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait que se serrer davantage contre lui. Capter toute sa chaleur, son odeur et lui hurler son bonheur au creux de la nuque. Le jeune homme ne résisterait pas longtemps à ces assauts incessants qui le dévorait de l'intérieur et à cette bouche qui ravissait ses lèvres à l'infini.

Il se sentait vibrer en rythme avec son mari, le plaisir l'envahissant par vague, le submergeant de millions de sensations délicieuses. Alec s'accrochait au cou du brun, se déhanchant contre lui pour venir à la rencontre de son membre et accentuer les va et vient.

Magnus grogna lorsque son ange se laissa peu à peu glisser contre lui, relâchant la prise de ses jambes et de ses bras comme s'il n'avait plus de force. Délicatement, avec une tendresse difficilement dissimulée, il le reposa par terre et l'embrassa avec douceur, prenant son visage en coupe.

Alec enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il murmurait son amour à l'oreille du brun, l'implorant de le faire jouir en le prenant de toute ses forces. Lascivement, il ondula jusqu'à un pouf de velours carmin, se positionna allongé sur le ventre, aguichant son mari d'un clin d'œil coquin.

N'y tenant plus, le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn retrouva son ange et s'enfonça brutalement en lui, comblant le besoin animal et démoniaque qui le possédait. Il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait, agrippant les hanches de son homme pour le presser contre lui. A mesure des va et vient du brun, le chasseur d'ombre s'affaissait, incapable de se maintenir sous les assauts qui le secouaient. Il transpirait le plaisir qu'il éprouvait et ne pouvait que crier combien il adorait ça.

Alors que tout le corps de l'archer se tendait, chacun de ses muscles se contractèrent et Magnus lui offrit un dernier coup de reins salvateur qui lui fit frôler les étoiles. Les paupières closes, il s'échappait dans un monde de volupté où son mari le rejoignit, explosant à son tour dans un râle rauque. Un voile blanc l'aveugla un moment alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le dos du noiraud, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, Alec retourna son cher et tendre et encra ses yeux bleus dans les ambres félines.

« N'oublie jamais que tu es mien. Tu peux fricotter afin de garder des contacts avec les créatures obscures mais je suis le seul qui possède ton corps et ton âme Magnus bane »

Le sorcier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Il avait réussi son coup. Non seulement il était marié au plus beau néphilim du monde mais en plus son mari était aussi jaloux et possessif que lui.

« Je t'aime Alexander Bane du plus profond de mon cœur »

Et ils s'endormirent, épuisés de fatigue, de sexe et enveloppés d'une bonne odeur de sueur, d'amour et de bois de santal.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Alors ? Un petit commentaire sur cette fic ?**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu.**

 **Bisous**

 **Ariane**


	7. le mécano

**Coucou, c'est Arianne. Je sais que j'ai eu pas mal de temps d'absence mais pour le moment écrire et mon nouveau travail, ça ne s'accorde pas trop ensemble. J'ai signé mon CDI et donc je dois faire mes preuves d'ingénieur !**

 **Ca fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur la thématique de l'objet dont on parle donc pour me faire pardonner de mon absence c'est un Malec lemon puisque nous sommes dans amour, sexe et rock and roll**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Le mécano**

Alec jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre, confirmant bien qu'il avait 1h de retard. Décidément ces foutus démons ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix. Lui qui pour une fois avait pris du temps pour passer un moment chez Magnus en douce bien sûr, puisque personne ne savait pour leur relation, il avait été appelé à l'ordre par sa mère et ne put qu'obéir aux ordres de la famille Lightwood. Il n'était pas prêt à dévoiler cette histoire. Pourtant il était amoureux de son sorcier mais cette tare lui pesait trop sur la conscience.

Décidément, il n'était qu'un piètre compagnon. dès le premier rencard, il avait eu du retard et cette relation cachée était brouillonne. D'ailleurs le chasseur d'ombre se demandait comment Magnus ne lui avait pas indiqué le chemin de la sortie.

« Mais quelle poisse » soupira le jeune homme tout en ouvrant la lourde porte en bois. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait, avant de la refermer dans un 'clic !' assourdissant.

Au beau milieu du loft du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, celui-là même qui changeait de décor comme Magnus changeait de chemise, se trouvait une moto. Et pas n'importe laquelle, une moto vampirique !

Les meubles avaient été poussés aux quatre coins de la pièce, laissant le champ libre au sorcier pour bricoler l'engin… Si l'on en croyait sa tenue et sa position.

L'archer se racla la gorge, pas très sûr de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir. Quand Magnus avait des lubies, il valait mieux se méfier.

« Tu tombes bien Alexander » fit Bane en se relevant du cambouis sur une salopette mauve agrémentée de strass sur les lanières

Le noiraud laissa un soupir s'échapper et répondit au sourire détendu de son compagnon par l'un des siens, peu courant mais tellement mignons pour l'ainé.

Il désigna alors la moto d'un signe de tête.

« Je vois que tu t'ais fait plaisir… »

Magnus eut un rictus satisfait.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle me faisait de l'œil ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que t'étais sérieux ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu qu'utilisant des portails ou des transports en communs. Franchement une vampirique en plus ! Quand le clan de Raphaël va apprendre cela, tu risques gros. »

Le quadri centenaire mit la main sur le cœur, faussement blessé.

Ça me choque que tu me voies comme un homme ne pensant qu'à moi ! Et que je puisse voler à un de mes amis. Voler oui mais aux inconnus et encore depuis que je te connais je suis obligé de laisser l'argent dans la caisse au risque de me voir puni de tes étreintes »

Ils partagèrent tous deux un sourire malicieux, se remémorant sans doute quelques-unes de leurs expériences. Alec savait se montrer très persuasif quand il s'agissait de la loi et le sorcier se plait pour un oui ou pour un non en se perdant dans le regard océan du plus jeune

« Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai des idées en tête, d'où cette moto vampirique ! »

Alexander arqua un sourcil, dubitatif. Il voyait très bien ou le sorcier voulait en venir mais sur une bécane ? Il avait dû se siffler trop de cocktails.

« Viens par ici Mon Ange… Je vais te montrer… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour accourir, l'œillade du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn était tellement envoutante qu'Alec se laissa faire.

« Monte dessus…. Mais avant enlève ta veste… »

Le néphilim examina son amant, il était seulement vêtu de sa salopette et d'un t-shirt, il pouvait bien rendre la pareille.

Se débarrassant de sa veste en cuir, de ses mitaines et de son pull noir usé jusqu'à la corde, il finit par enfourcher l'engin.

Ne ressentant rien de spécial, il préféra interroger Magnus sur ce qu'il faisait dessus.

« Rien que du bricolage Alexander, je te rassure… »

Il fit alors démarrer la machine en claquant des doigts, faisant rugir le moteur quelques secondes.

« Du bricolage magique ! Décidément impossible de te changer » lui répondit Alec en se marrant

Le noiraud pût enfin reconnaître un certain charme à la chose, mais pas assez pour être entièrement convaincu.

Magnus lui demanda de descendre du véhicule et d'un claquement de doigt, il lui ôta tous ces vêtements

« Par l'Ange, tu pourrais prévenir » balbutia l'archer rouge comme une tomate. Certes, il avait l'habitude d'être nu devant l'homme qu'il aimait mais pas quad il n'avait rien décidé.

L'asiatique toisa un moment son compagnon, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va changer les… » essaya de demander Alec

« Oh crois-moi Alexander, ça va **_tout_** changer !

Lui faisant implicitement confiance là-dessus, le jeune homme essaya de s'apaiser. Il se sentait tout d'un coup gêné et un peu idiot d'être le seul nu dans la pièce à côté de cette moto. En plus celle de Raphaël

« Grimpe dessus ! »

« Magnus… »

Le sorcier s'approcha de lui, prêt à le convaincre en bonne et due forme, à l'aide d'un baiser passionné.

« Fais-moi confiance mon ange, tu ne le regretteras pas… »

« Heu, j'ai le droit de dire non ? »

« Allez en selle ! »

Une légère tape sur les fesses et Alec décida de faire ce qui était attendu de lui.

Il prit alors une seconde pour apprécier la différence.

Le cuir tiède sous sa peau nue lui donna des frissons et il sentit l'envie venir, sous l'œil avide du sorcier.

« Ah ! tu vois que j'avais raison mon beau néphilim »

Inconsciemment il gesticula sur place, apprivoisant la 'bête' entre ses jambes. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un enfant d'ange se décide à monter sur ces engins farfelus et décidément très dangereux

Magnus se mit en face de lui, les mains sur le guidon et re-claqua des doigts pour enclencher le moteur, doucement.

L'archer gémit soudainement, appréciant les vibrations sous ses cuisses.

La puissance de l'engin combiné à la présence de l'asiatique, leur envie à tous les deux, était un mélange explosif.

« Bouge… Lentement…aie confiance mon ange »

Alec capta le regard de bane et ne le lâcha plus, l'hypnotisant alors par des mouvements de va et vient.

Il sentit sa peau, moite, glisser facilement sur le cuir, percevant l'intérêt presque pervers de son compagnon à le regarder faire l'amour à la machine.

C'était obscène comme spectacle et c'était ça qui rendait la scène encore plus enivrante.

Magnus stoppa net le moteur et se retrouva devant lui en un rien de temps. Il le tourna, lui écarta les cuisses et le poussa au bord de l'assise, pour qu'il puisse avoir l'accès facile.

La respiration du noiraud se bloqua sous le coup de l'excitation.

Il allait se faire prendre sur une putain de moto…. Par son amant…. Décidément avec Magnus on pouvait toujours se faire surprendre

Bane avait tout d'un génie parfois, sans doute le fait d'être le fils du démon de la luxure !

Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent ensuite était sexuel, charnel, dévorant, les consumant entièrement.

Le sorcier, dans un sursaut de lucidité, voulu le préparer convenablement, pour finalement se faire réprimer et s'entendre dire d'aller plus vite et ** _maintenant_** …

Il s'introduisit en un seul coup de reins, précis et brutal, les rendant muets tous les deux.

Le rythme n'avait alors plus rien de synchronisé et seul comptait les soupirs, râles et grognements qu'ils émettaient.

Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus profondément.

Encore plus bestial. Encore plus extrême.

Peu importait les dégâts causés par leurs ébats du moment que la jouissance était atteinte. Et s'ils arrivaient à l'atteindre ensemble c'était un plus.

Alexander avait mal mais c'était tellement bon qu'il refusait de penser à s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Magnus commençait à avoir des crampes mais rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but, d'ailleurs il utilisa sa magie car il voulait faire l'amour à son ange jusqu'au bout

Il voulut effleurer le sexe du jeune homme pour plus d'effets mais n'eût pas besoin d'en faire plus… Alec venait juste de jouir tant la sensation était incroyable.

Les images tourbillonnèrent alors….

Sa semence glissant le long du cuir… Blanc sur Noir…

La sueur couvrant le corps du jeune homme, le sourire radieux et la respiration saccadée.

Son sperme se déversant à l'intérieur de son amant…

Ce fût trop… Il en perdit presque la tête à vouloir…. Vouloir…

Il s'avachit presque sur l'archer, le faisant rire.

« C'était… »

Il lui glissa un baiser dans le cou.

« Ouais, ça tu peux le dire… »

Alec tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es débrouillé pour en choper une ?

« Ne sois pas **_si_** présomptueux Alexander…. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle m'avait fait du gringue ! Tu sais bien que je collectionne tout »

« Ton nouveau joujou eût son petit effet à ce que je vois… »se mit à rire Alec

Nouveau sourire partagé. Voir Alec heureux rendait Magnus heureux. Le jeune homme pouvait être enfin lui même

« T'es bien placé pour le savoir ! Il me semble que cette bécane t'as fait de l'œil aussi »

Alec voulu bouger mais compris bien vite que leurs 'petites' activités avaient eût des conséquences….

Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne un bain ? Je suis un peu collant »

« Tout collant… C'est bien comme ça que j'te préfère ! »

Le noiraud sourit de plus belle et se pencha, lui offrant un tendre baiser.

Magnus le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain. Après tout la nuit était à eux, alors pourquoi pas le prendre à deux ce bain.

Il ne put que penser qu'il avait bien fait de réclamer à son ex ce qu'elle lui devait. Pour une fois que Camille lui offrait une nouvelle vision de la vie. Un nouveau souffle, un nouveau but et ce but était d'aimer et de chérir Alexander Lightwood, clandestinement ou pas. Il s'en fichait car l'archer l'aimait et rien ne comptait plus pour lui dans ce monde!

* * *

 **Et alors ? vos commentaires et avis sur cet OS**

 **Je l'ai écrit en écoutant tantric sexuality, rien de tel pour se mettre dans le mouve !**

 **Personnellement, je regarde la saison 2 mais le changement de direction fait que je n'accroche que très peu. Je ne dis pas que je ne me suis pas inspirée du fait que Magnus récupère ses affaires en inde pour la fin de l'OS mais ça dévie trop des romans et même le premier rendez vous était fade. Il y aura sans doute des allusions de passages dans mes prochaines fics/OS mais je préfère garder la trame de la saison 1 et des romans.**

 **Bisous**

 **Arianne**


	8. Plus qu'une aventure

**Hello à tous, me revoici avec un nouvel OS que j'avais envie de vous soumettre.**

 **Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Plus qu'une aventure…._**

Leurs retrouvailles sur la piste du pandémonium avaient été instantanées et explosives, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés leurs corps remuèrent ensemble, synchronisés.

Ce rythme endiablé qu'ils connaissaient à présent par cœur les firent danser une bonne partie de la nuit sous l'œil amusé de leurs proches et de celui, un peu moins amusé, de la foule enivrée.

Il faut dire que voir un demi ange en transe dans les bras d'un demi démon n'est pas chose courante. Et pourtant, Alec et Magnus n'étaient plus capables de se décoller l'un de l'autre. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser. Peu importe les règles de l'enclave et de toutes les autres bêtises du genre, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ce fût avec un naturel déconcertant que Magnus, à la fin de la soirée, emmena son cher Alexander à sa suite, ne pouvant se détacher plus de deux secondes du jeune homme.

Dire que le trajet jusqu'au loft leur avait semblé durer une éternité frisait l'euphémisme, mais une fois franchi la porte de l'appartement le sorcier laissa tomber toute notion de self control. Il aurait pu créer un portail pour que la route soit moins longue mais Bane savait que la lenteur attisait le désir. Il voulait Alec dans son lit tel un tigre affamé voyant sa proie.

Sa bouche dévorant avec avidité celle de l'archer, Magnus ne se posa pas plus de questions qu'à l'ordinaire, prenant juste à cœur de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux... c'est-à-dire prendre son pied.

Pour Alec, l'asiatique avait enfreint toutes ses règles, celles qu'il était sûr d'avoir instauré pour une bonne raison mais dont il n'arrivait pas à voir la légitimité dans ce cas précis. Jamais un puceau, jamais un shadowhunter, jamais tomber amoureux à nouveau….

Pour l'ainé des Lightwood, le sorcier était prêt à beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, même certaines presque inavouables à son sens... Peut-être qu'un jour il en ferait part au jeune homme mais ça n'était pas prévu dans l'immédiat.

Non, dans l'immédiat l'urgence était de dévêtir absolument son partenaire et d'avoir accès à ses parties les plus intimes...

« Mon ange »

Le surnom avait glissé naturellement de ses lèvres traîtresses car trop empressées et il sentit le noiraud se raidir une seconde.

Râlant de s'être laissé aller, Magnus fit ce qui lui semblait le plus logique, passer à l'attaque. Devenir l'amant actif qu'il savait si bien être. Il avait peur de dévoiler à Alec l'étendue de ses sentiments, peur de se sentir vulnérable, peur de le perdre. Alors autant profiter du désir du jeune homme tant que ce dernier acceptait de lui donner ce plaisir.

Magnus reprit possession des lèvres d'Alec, dans un baiser qui avait tout d'une torride déclaration.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de jais avec satisfaction, tirant dessus avec juste ce qu'il fallait de force pour diriger le baiser sans blesser. S'il pouvait c'était le corps tout entier de son archer qu'il posséderait...

Cette pointe de possessivité était toute nouvelle chez lui et il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie ni le courage d'analyser ce que ça voulait dire. Jamais il n'avait vécu ces sensations en 400 ans d'existence, alors pourquoi perdre du temps dans des réflexions inutiles

Toujours avec ce même contrôle de la situation, Magnus les manœuvra avec aisance pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux allongés sur le lit. Bane claqua de doigts et les rideaux rouges enveloppèrent leur cocon. Des bougies s'allumèrent et deux cocktails étaient prêts à les sustenter.

Une fois leurs corps nus, Magnus contempla un moment son chasseur d'ombre.

Ça lui arrivait parfois de vouloir juste le regarder, le regarder et prendre conscience que ce corps sous le sien appartenait à un homme merveilleux, à un tout jeune adulte doué dans la direction d'un institut et surtout à un mec qui était autant accro au sexe que lui !

Il se baissa alors pour déposer ses lèvres sur ce corps qui lui avait réservé tant de surprises.

Se souvenant de l'envie presque carnassière avec laquelle il avait galéré pour pouvoir enfin avoir l'attention de ce beau gosse, il apposa sa marque sur son Ange.

Commençant par le cou, il traça un sillon de sa langue puis mordilla sa clavicule, arrachant un soupir appréciatif des lèvres d'Alec. Ses mains courraient sur son torse, caressant et titillant, faisant tout pour le rendre fou, les rendre fous.

Bane lécha alors un téton, goûtant à l'extrême ce petit bout de chair tendue avant de passer à son jumeau...

Sa langue alla virevolter ensuite près de son nombril, s'amusant à imiter un acte sexuel...

Dedans, dehors...

Langue qui glisse dessus, autour, à l'intérieur...

Et le jeune Lightwood qui perdait pied un peu plus à chacune des caresses... C'était tellement divin qu'il se sentait ailleurs. Grisé par les courants électriques qu'émettait le corps du sorcier, l'archer ne savait plus où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait vu les sensations incroyables.

En tant qu'actif, le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn avait plus souvent l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui que l'inverse, c'était comme ça, juste un fait établi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un amant attentif à défaut d'être attentionné.

Jusqu'à ce cher Alexander….

C'était la première fois que l'envie de s'occuper de l'autre le prenait, qu'il avait le besoin de le faire sans que ça lui soit ouvertement demandé. Alec avait été le seul chasseur d'ombre à venir le remercier pour les soins, alors que tous les autres prenaient les dons des enfants de Lilith comme acquis. L'ange avait réussi à dompter Magnus.

Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec le sexe de son partenaire, aucun des deux hommes ne purent réprimer un gémissement.

La main du noiraud trouva naturellement sa place dans les cheveux gominés de l'asiatique, ne cherchant pas à guider, juste à confirmer une présence.

Ce que Magnus Bane faisait, tous les deux étaient conscients que ça n'était pas anodin. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, de spécial

La technique était diablement précise, prête à faire imploser le jeune homme d'une seconde à l'autre, mais c'était bien connu que le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et ce ne fût donc pas étonnant de le voir s'arrêter avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

Alexander, les yeux écarquillés, eût peine à aligner deux mots.

« Mag's, ... Je veux... s'il te... »

Dans un sourire timide et tendre, il le rassura.

« Détends-toi mon Ange, je sais ce dont tu as besoin... »

Un clin d'œil coquin plus tard et il le fit se retourner.

La confiance limite aveugle que le plus jeune lui portait le toucha plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre et ce depuis le début. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, véritablement, sans avoir à être jugé ou sans que cela ne soit décortiqué et analysé.

Avec considération Magnus caressa, puis embrassa le jeune homme, essayant de contrôler un minimum son empressement. Pour une raison pas encore tout à fait définie, il lui était important qu'Alec voit, comprenne le « pourquoi » il voulait prendre son temps.

Magnus ne voulait pas que du sexe ce soir, il voulait autre chose.

Restait à définir ce qu'autre chose voulait dire.

Action presque miroir de leur première fois, il se délecta de la peau humide de son compagnon, arrivant trop vite à son goût aux fesses rebondies qui lui paraissaient plus qu'alléchantes. Il ne perdit pas une minute et écarta les deux globes de chair, trop empressé qu'il était de pouvoir apprécier la partie la plus intime de l'archer à sa juste valeur.

Il adorait faire ça au jeune homme et se délectait autant par les soupirs d'extase que son amant laissait échapper que par l'acte en lui-même.

Le noiraud était souple et docile sous lui et il savait qu'ils partageaient la même excitation exacerbée. Il déposa alors un doux baiser aux creux de ses reins avant d'envahir le corps d'Alexander avec un râle de soulagement.

Les deux hommes eurent besoin de quelques secondes avant que Magnus ne se résolve à bouger, enfin. Ce n'était assurément pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient et pourtant, cette fois ci il fût troublé par l'action. Les barrières étaient entrain de tomber, la cage dorée fondait, le cœur de Magnus se libérait pour de bon.

Magnus perdait la tête sous cette sensation qu'il fut obligé de casser le rythme et y aller plus doucement avec son amour. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir ce jeune homme mais l'aimer. Durant un instant la notion irrationnelle qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de baiser mais de faire l'amour traversa son esprit, le faisant frissonner avant qu'il ne se mette à recommencer des vas et vient plus intenses.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait besoin que son Alexander jouisse avant lui, Magnus laissa alors flâner sa main qui rencontra bien vite le sexe du jeune homme qu'il masturba entre rythme effréné et mouvements erratiques.

Ce qui eût l'air de payer puisque peu de temps, le jeune homme poussa un cri intense et se laissa aller sur la main de son amant

Entrelaçant leurs doigts, il ne se freina plus et pénétra en lui avec force, encore et encore. S'il le pouvait il ferait ces mêmes gestes inlassablement, n'étant jamais rassasié de ce corps si sublime.

Il sentit tous les signes de la jouissance un moment plus tard. S'affalant avec bonheur sur son Ange, il lui embrassa l'épaule avant de s'effondrer dans les draps. Il claqua juste des doigts afin de les nettoyer un peu.

Alec tourna la tête vers son compagnon avec indolence et le contempla.

Quelque chose venait de se produire entre eux, quelque chose de nouveau, de différent mais il ne dit juste qu'une toute petite chose, très anodine

« Merci. »

Magnus senti son cœur faire un bond, son cœur venait de se libérer lorsqu'il distingua le sourire éclatant du noiraud.

« Alexander, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout »

Ledit Alec l'embrassa et murmura

« Moi aussi, Magnus, je t'aime »

Pour Magnus, il était trop tard, il venait de tomber dans le piège de l'amour et pour finir ce n'était pas si mal en voyant le jeune homme qui le serrait dans ses bras. Alexander était peut-être enfin la bonne personne. En tout cas Magnus voulait tenter sa chance et il ne comptait pas la laisser s'en aller.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour moi la saison 2 empire avec les épisodes. Pourquoi voir jace à motié nu avec une fée, et juste voir 2 seconde, alec pousser magnus dans la chambre ? Comment peut on faire une cérémonie des runes pour Max alors qu'il n'est pas censé l'avoir ( je n'en dirai pas plus pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres)**

 **La sœur de Lucian s'appelle Amatis et c'est une shadowhunter, pas une sœur de fer nommée cléophas**

 **Faire mourir jocelyne alors qu'elle est un personnage clé des livres**

 **Faire du premier rendez-vous Malec une vraie daube !**

 **Et avec le sang que Raphaël a bu, il doit devenir un vampire diurne, ou alors Simon ne pourras jamais le devenir.**

 **Certes les décors et les effets spéciaux sont très chouettes mais là, ca devient n'importe quoi. Le mariage de Lydia et d'Alec me choquait moins que la trame choisie pour cette saison 2. Je comprends le choix de ne pas respecter les livres à la lettre, mais là, c'est ne plus du tout respecter l'œuvre et c'est dommage.**

 **Cela ne reste que mon avis bien sur**

 **Sur ce bon dimanche et n'hésitez pas à commenter cet OS**

 **Bisous**

 **Arianne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou à tous, une nouvelle histoire : Laissez moi l'aimer viens d'être mise en ligne, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis**

 **bisous**

 **Ariane**


End file.
